


Summer in the Heart of Winter

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Gay Sex, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Northern Lights, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Princes, Romance, Scenting, Summer, Supernatural - Freeform, Tall Levi, Wings, Winter, mild racism between fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: *Teapot/Xander Twelve days of Ereri Chistmas giftfic 2016* Levi's liquid stare shifted to meet Eren's scrutiny and he hummed his acknowledgement, the pearlescent wings at his own back shifting, like misted glass, seemingly brittle by their jagged fractals and tiny silver veins. But they were not as delicate and breakable as they appeared, a soft whirr sounding as they moved, spreading to catch the light and cast dappled prisms of technicolour over the marbled throne and floor, responding to the nervous display and unconsciously making his own interests known.  "My mother has retired. I'm to take her place now. I am Levi, it's unexpectedly pleasant to make your acquaintance," his voice was cool like his skin as he took Eren's offered hand in his and brought chilled lips to its back, breath hitching when both points of contact were left tingling with unfamiliar feeling as if awaking from a long hibernation and there was that sensation in his chest again. He hadn't imagined it then. His heart was stirring.*Disclaimer:* We don't own Shingeki no kyojin and we make not profits off this.





	1. Season's Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, some of you already knew this was coming! It's the promised winter giftfic for all you wonderful people who've been following us and supporting us! And for all of you who nominated and voted or are voting for us for the 2016 Ereri Awards; you guys are so awesome for that! We really weren't expecting it and it's super flattering that you fans think so highly of our works. Anyone who wants to vote, here's the link: [2016 Ereri Fic Awards](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdJ46h5RAKNxe7Ed6D8hUtoS5H_acKhs7a6qJHSLKvGKnhgZQ/viewform?c=0&w=1&fbzx=1106025218545866100)
> 
> This fic is for all of you! It starts today and will be updated over the course of the next couple weeks until it's complete. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  **Warning:** This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, and some imagery that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

In a flurry of horns, trumpets and colourful streamers, the Summer Court entered the ballroom to begin the night’s festivities. It had been a long and fruitful season; filled with warm days and peaceful nights. But it was time for the Court of Summer to leave back to their tropical lands in the south and let the Winter Court of faeries reign; bringing with them cold days and colder nights. 

The time between seasons was what the faeries used to negotiate terms between the Summer and Winter Court; such as how long each season would be in power. It had been a long and drawn out battle between Summer and Winter and Winter had always been the more powerful season. It was only recently that Summer was gaining affluence. The Summer faeries were finally able to bring about lengthy and warmer Summers, battling back the snows of the cold season for longer than ever. 

The key to the power of any season was the number of faeries birthed thus the more faeries, the more magic. However, Summer was able to gain power due to a powerful Prince, filled with Summer magic like never seen before. His magic was enough to counteract their dwindling numbers and falling birth rate.

The Prince was a protege and had been leading the Summer take over for a couple years now even though he had been too young to take a mate. It was only this season that his wings were filled with teal and gold courting colours and it would be this season that Eren Jaeger would be making his "Call" to attract a mate. 

Eren led the procession of Summer into the ballroom with his head held high and a large smile on his face. He was dressed from head to toe in a magical vine of his own making that continued to bloom randomly, changing his visage as he moved along with a flower crown of pink roses. This night was to be the traditional reception before the negotiations took place. It was to signify peace and cooperation between Summer and Winter fae. But for the most part it was all for show; Summer and Winter faeries hated each other and never mingled due to their bitter rivalry, sticking to their own sides of the ballroom. But the ball also held a different significance. It was tradition that high level faeries that were considered “Bearers” would put out their Call to mate for both courts to see. 

The ballroom was split into two sides to accommodate the two courts; one half filled with ice and decorated blues and whites and the other filled with plants and decorated with a rainbow of flowers. Eren took his place at the head of the Summer Court, and bounced in his seat in anticipation. Tonight would be the night he would attract and choose a suitor and he could hardly wait. Of course he would need to wait for the Winter Court to arrive since he couldn’t start the festivities without them. Eren huffed as he shot a glare towards the seats made of ice beside him. Winter Court had no idea how to even enjoy parties, most Winter faeries were calm and dull, he didn’t know why they bothered to come at all.

Glacial silver-blue, nearly translucent eyes skimmed over the Summer faeries mulling about as Levi was ushered into the prepared ballroom. He'd never attended before, but did so this year because this year he had obligations to fulfill. Winter had been whispering for weeks. It was time, his mother said. He was to bring in the season in her place this year and all years after this one and he was to seek out a Bearer for his own, breed an heir to take his place someday as well. 

The lesser fae of Winter lined the path to the ice throne that had been prepared for him, watching with a sort of detached admiration and respect. It was well known that he had been favoured and blessed by their season from birth, but because of the generally reclusive nature of the Winter fae, this was the first time for many of his kin to have seen him. His steps were methodical, neither too fast or too slow as he moved between his brethren. He wore conjured dark, form-fitting vest and trousers that shifted between black and blue like dark water beneath ice, made his pale skin paler and drew attention to the patterned silvery frost designs that spilled over his uncovered flesh like brands, birthmarks that proved he was touched by the north. Levi felt oddly exposed with so many eyes on him, so used to being isolated.

The Winter Kingdom was spread wide in the north, their numbers scattered, small groups, pairs, squads to patrol and monitor their borders, mostly solitary, soft spoken and prone more often than not to silence and solitude. Even in the royal palace, he could count the number of words he'd spoken to his mother during the entirety of the year on little more than one hand. And more than half of those in this week alone while she listed to him his responsibilities in no uncertain terms. 

He sighed inwardly as he seated himself in the icy throne that reigned over the Winter side of the ballroom, his bored gaze turning to his own people crowded about him. They all looked the same, pale eyes and paler skins, cut like porcelain, framed in by locks of straight, fine strands of jet black. They were all things absent of colour. Everything in his world from the time he had first been born was in shades of grey, all the same, all cold, numb with unfeeling. He knew what the others said, their opposites. The Summer faeries were so welcoming, so warm in contrast to what they said of their Winter kin, whom were cold and aloof, stoic and without emotion, _heartless..._

They weren't wrong. So frigid were the Winter fae that even their hearts had frozen, so arrogant to believe they were better off without. Winter was as it had always been, silent, serene and morbid in its desolate beauty, and so were the ones that ruled over it. Levi was no different, but then perhaps he was. 

Levi’s gaze was drawn and drawn again to the other half of the hall, vibrant with warmth, colour and life that the Prince of Winter had never before witnessed. It was beautiful and his eyes chased after it, settling on the colour that stole his breath entirely. Watercolour wings that looked like ripples in water, warring teal, turquoise, blue, greens, and gold so vibrant and lovely that he couldn't look away. The faerie they belonged to _was_ Summer in it's most natural state, sun-kissed and breeze tousled; he looked like freedom. Levi felt a strange sensation in his chest and his hand rubbed over where his eternally still heart rested within. He could swear he'd felt it beat. Just the once, so he might have imagined it.

Eren was still fidgeting in his chair when the Winter Court finally decided to show. He had resigned himself to ignoring the High Faerie of Winter so that he would enjoy his night, except that it wasn't the female faerie he had known to usher in Winter since he had began to usher in the Summer. No, this was a different faerie, a man with white skin and black hair. He wasn't unlike any of the other Winter fae, but Eren felt his grey eyes on him time and time again. 

_What could this Winter faerie want?_ Eren wondered as he stewed in his throne. He knew how the Winter fae thought of his Summer Court; that all Summer fae were laissez-fare. He often heard whispered ridicule loud enough to drift across the hall, damning Summer for having lavish lifestyles and boisterous attitudes. It made Eren’s blood boil. The philosophy of Summer was to celebrate the gift of life everyday and be surrounded by colour. All the Winter fae could see was irresponsibility and wanton excess.

Finally, so annoyed and agitated with this rude faerie staring at him, but making no move to introduce himself or make his intentions known, Eren turned in his chair to stare openly back at the male beside him. 

"You are new," Eren stated, lively green eyes inspecting Levi up and down as the Winter Prince’s silver eyes widened in response to Eren's sudden attention. "It was a different fae that usually beckoned Winter in previous years... I'm Eren," the young faerie said, holding his hand out to the rather intimidating Winter faerie beside him as he hung out of his chair with his wings beating nervously behind him. The blasted throne was too big for his tiny Bearer body, so it was an effort for Eren to reach out to the fae. 

Levi's liquid stare shifted to meet Eren's scrutiny and he hummed his acknowledgement, the pearlescent wings at his own back shifting, like misted glass, seemingly brittle by their jagged fractals and tiny silver veins. But they were not as delicate and breakable as they appeared, a soft whirr sounding as they moved, spreading to catch the light and cast dappled prisms of technicolour over the marbled throne and floor, responding to the nervous display and unconsciously making his own interests known. 

"My mother has retired. I'm to take her place now. I am Levi, it's unexpectedly pleasant to make your acquaintance," his voice was cool like his skin as he took Eren's offered hand in his and brought chilled lips to its back, breath hitching when both points of contact were left tingling with unfamiliar feeling as if awaking from a long hibernation and there was that sensation in his chest again. He hadn't imagined it then. His heart was stirring.

Eren flinched as Levi kissed his hand, but he didn't rip it away like he wanted. Slowly, he pulled his numb fingers back from the Winter faerie and inspected his hand. Where Levi had touched, his skin had turned white, sort of like a transfer of their magic. Eren stared at his hand with a small grin, watching as it slowly gained its colour again. 

"Interesting," Eren said, shaking his hand out, then noticed the colours dance off Levi's translucent wings. "Oh wow," Eren said, sitting up even higher to look at the colourful prisms, "Do it again!" He giggled as he pawed at the split light with awe.

Levi touched his tingling lips with his equally buzzing fingertips in a slow motion as he watched the Summer faerie from beneath thick, dark lashes. The tingling was slow to dissipate and as it did, he found himself craving it again. 

He tilted his head at Eren's request, the shadow of a smile ghosting over his lips. He complied, shifting his wings again to catch and separate the light into a kaleidoscope of bright colour that seemed to dance and taunt with each shift. His own gaze slid to the intense display on Eren's wings, the tones and shades blended like the finest brush strokes and he reached out as if to touch them, to affirm that they were as silky and feather-like as they appeared.

Eren laughed aloud as he held up his hands to catch the light dancing off of Levi's wings. He almost didn't notice the other faerie reaching out to touch his wings. When he did, he immediately fell back into his throne to dodge the pale, reaching fingers. He held his hand to his chest almost aghast at the audacity of the Winter faerie. “You can't just touch someone else's wings,” Eren hissed, clearly appalled when he found his voice, said wings fluttering unhappily behind him. 

Levi pulled his hand back swiftly, eyes widening ever so slightly. "My apologies... I meant no offense. I've never seen such colour. They're beautiful," he excused, blue tinted lips pursing in an apologetic frown. He hadn't considered how his actions might be perceived as rude. Perhaps he should have listened better when his mother had been lecturing. But he had stopped listening between her demand for a mate to bare him an heir and how the frivolous Summer fae already had an advantage as their Prince was a Bearer himself and at the age for courting just as Levi was.

He should have listened better... What did it matter anyways? The Summer faerie Prince was the only one that had thus far caught his attention and held it rapt upon him. He couldn't be bothered by the hushed whisperings nor the weight of eyes on them, for his own were struck and captured by the other male before him.

Eren immediately perked up at the word beautiful, preening under the praise. "Aren't they?” he answered, flushing pink as he looked back at his fluttering wings, “My courting colours came in wonderfully.” He smiled wide, his wings even fanning out to show off in an almost flirtatious manner. Eren leaned towards Levi again, staring at the Winter Prince's wings curiously. "Winter faerie wings are white and clear. How do you know you're ready to mate if your wings don't change colour?" Eren inquired curiously; he’d always wondered, but had never asked. This was the first time he’d ever spoken to a member of the Winter Court more than a few words about something other than seasonal negotiations.

The Winter faerie shifted his own wings, tucking them back as if suddenly shamed by their lack of vibrancy. "We don't have such displays. There is a whisper under Winter's breath when the time has come. We capture light in prismed displays and weave them into the intricate designs of frost, leave them as gifts for our intended. If impressed, the courtship is accepted and vows are said. The designs are intricate and beautiful in their own right, but cold as befits us," Levi explained, still watching Eren, the colourful display on the Summer faerie's wings reflecting in the silver squalling arctic pools that were his eyes.

It was the truth as Levi knew it. There were tales that the snow sometimes told when one might sit and listen about songs that might be sung and a feeling that might be felt when a courting would be blessed by destiny, but Levi had never believed in such whimsy. It seemed like some far off dream made up for Summer, not the colourless chill of the Winter season.

Eren nodded his head slowly, almost pouting that Levi had tucked his wings back, hiding the prisms that Eren thought were magnificent. "That seems... complicated," he said, wrinkling his nose, "Our way is much more straightforward. When we are ready to mate, our wings fill with colour to attract a suitor." Eren finally sat forward in his throne to look out over the Summer side of the ball. "I'll be making my first Call tonight," he said excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat as his eyes scanned the crowd, wondering who would answer, "My wings are quite bright. I don't know who I'll attract, maybe a water faerie... Or maybe even a fire faerie... I guess it doesn't really matter the element, but I'm super excited." It was almost disappointing that no one in particular had caught his eye, but Eren continued to search through the crowd, ignoring their scrutiny of him conversing with the High Faerie of the Winter Kingdom. 

Being the High Faerie of Summer worked for and against him. It would be a lot of responsibility to be Eren's mate. He bit his lip in worry, hoping that someone would answer his Call so he wouldn't be embarrassed. He knew he had more seasons to put out another, but everyone expected him to find a mate and produce heirs right away. It was a lot of pressure. 

Shaking his head a little and fluttering his wings, he turned back to Levi and asked, "Will you be looking to answer a call tonight then?" Eren already knew that Levi wasn't a Bearer, since it had been the talk of the courts for a while now. He didn't think he had much of an advantage, but everyone else clearly did. Eren wondered if Levi was under the same sort of pressure to mate since they were in basically the same position.

The pale faerie nodded vaguely, interested in the Call Eren mentioned, but not saying so. He followed the brunette's gaze over the others segregated and spread before them, so like their kingdoms and their seasons, alike and yet so very different. He inhaled deeply and exhaled a chilled breath that moistened the air and dispersed as quickly as it formed. "I am expected to answer such if I should hear one that appeals to me," he answered in a quiet tone that held a bitterness beneath its natural coolness. He was certain he would be disappointed no matter the call he answered, whether now or another season in future. For the Winter faeries whom made the snowflakes so unique, there was nothing in any one of them to set them apart, no feeling to be felt, dull and silent like their hearts. What appeal was there in the promise of silence and more cold to match his own? Levi didn’t want the chill when warmth was so addictive.

Eren nodded solemnly, completely understanding the weight that was set upon their opposing shoulders. Reaching out to pat Levi's shoulder to comfort the Winter faerie and ignoring the audible gasps across the room, Eren said, "If my call is answered by someone suitable, I’ll have to accept..." His words were made to reassure Levi that he knew exactly how the Winter faerie felt. "If my call is answered at all that is," Eren said with a huff, sitting forward and holding up his chin in his palm, shaking out the lingering whiteness from the hand that had touched Levi.

Warmth spread in electric waves from the contact of Eren's hand against his shoulder. The sensation made Levi shiver, feeling the fleeting flushing of his skin for too brief a moment for him to hope to catch the heat before it dissipated, the barest tingling left in its wake. What strangeness was Eren causing to rise in him? It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. His wings shivered, rustling restlessly before settling again reluctantly. 

Ignoring the returning cold that was somehow even colder than it had been, Levi looked over the wash of colour on Eren's wings, the smooth tan flesh of his body, flecked bronze and gold, the flowers and vinery that seemingly attempted to cage the natural beauty of the Summer fae. It was an act made in futility; Summer was untamable. He scoffed softly, shaking his head, "With such a captivating display, surely you'll receive many answers in return. The real question is how you will choose one," he said, what might be a thread of humour laced beneath the chill on his tongue, but there was a disappointment there too. What if Levi were to answer that call? Would Eren accept him?

Likely not... He had no vibrant petaled wings to compliment Eren's, no warmth to share, no proper heart to promise him, only chilled words, fractured light, frostbite, and smiles so rare they were mere myth amongst his kin. What would a child of Summer find attractive in the absence of colour in him? What use would Eren have for the loneliness of Winter when he could have the warm embrace of his Summer kin and sunshine? Levi had no answers. Even if his heart stirred, he had no illusions. It was only cemented by the looks of disapproval on the faces of both Summer and Winter faeries alike in this. They were not meant to be so friendly.

Eren brightened immediately, turning to Levi, his courting colours glittering under the candles of the ballroom. "You think so? I'm so nervous... I've kinda decided to do something different for my call... Which makes me even more nervous..." Eren admitted, leaning in his throne, his face a couple inches away from Levi's. "I think whoever you answer will accept you as well... Your prism thingy is beautiful... I wish my wings could do that..." Eren said, looking at Levi's wings in awe. 

Levi was taken aback by the complement, wholly caught off guard by the genuine reverence in Eren's tone and in his words. If Eren liked his wings as they were, was there need to wish them changed anymore?

Finally, the whispers around them got on Eren's nerves. Looking out into the crowd of Summer fae, he yelled, "Shut up, the lot of you! If you didn't want us to talk, why in bluebells did you sit us right next to each other? Ridiculous!" He reached over to grab his goblet and drank a hearty gulp of wine angrily. "Levi, would you like some Summer wine?" he asked petulantly, to the shock of his people.

The Winter Prince let out an unexpected chuckle that probably surprised him more than it surprised any of his kin at Eren’s outburst. Watching them all blanche under Eren's harsh command pulled his amusement to the surface with little difficulty. It came easily when in Eren's company, it seemed. Even stranger, that. 

He inclined his head, normally elusive smile seated firmly on pale, chilly lips and offered his goblet to be filled in response to Eren's offer. Why refuse when he could think of no good reason too? "Thank you Eren. How long until you're expected to cast your call?" he questioned as he swirled the sweet, honeyed wine in his silver cup, eyes on the golden hue of the liquid to avoid becoming entranced by the other faerie again so soon, noticing with some interest how long the delicate webbing of ice took to form atop the warmed liquid as his magic seeped into it.

“Mmm,” Eren hummed in question, also wondering when they would begin. Looking up at the glass ceiling to see the position of the stars, his wings beat nervously as he nodded his head. “Soon… I am to begin the ceremony,” Eren answered, standing up and shaking out his body as the glittering gold powder that was his magic fell off of him like dust and disappeared into the air. “Wish me luck?” he requested, giving Levi a hopeful but nervous smile, fidgeting where he stood and waiting for Levi's answer before he would descend the stairs of the throne and take position. 

"You won't need it, but luck," Levi murmured in return, silvery gaze following every shift of Eren's body, every rustle and maneuver of those pretty, captivating wings.


	2. Summer's Call

Eren smiled brightly at Levi before he skipped down the stairs, his wings lifting him so that his toes barely kissed the ground. He walked gracefully to the centre of the dance floor where green flooring met white as the entirety of the fae kingdoms noticed his descent and stood to show polite respect to one of the leaders of their peoples. 

Eren stilled a moment, almost trembling in excitement and nervousness, and waited for all eyes to be on him. Once he was certain he had the hall’s undivided attention, Eren curtsied to the gathered faeries, bringing his body low to the ground as his wings flapped behind him, a show of respect to the people of the faerie realms. He then straightened as the kingdoms bowed to him in return, though the faeries of Summer seemed to bow as low as possible, always looking to outdo their brethren. 

It was a last minute impulsive decision and something that no High Faerie of Summer or Winter had done for at least a millennia, but Eren turned on his heel to curtsy even lower to the Prince of Winter. It was the highest level of respect that one High Faerie could give another and Eren felt his heart beat erratically in his chest as he held the position, keeping eye contact with Levi who was above him, still seated on the Winter throne. He wasn't alone in his anticipation; it was as if the entirety of the faerie realm was holding their breath and waiting to see what Levi would do.

Levi's eyes widened and his breath caught in response to the unexpected display. So brave and rash the Summer Prince was to be so blatant in his actions. Their peoples watched on with wider eyes and silenced mouths half open in surprise. Mixed emotion flickering in waves over their collective kin as Eren bowed to him.

Levi inclined his head, bowing forward in a show that the respect was mutual between them, acknowledging that the Summer fae was his equal. The whispers exploded then in renewed vigor, outrage in the rows of colourless Winter faeries and shocked delight and suspicion from their warm counterparts. Levi heard none of it.

In his head, Winter was whispering louder than their collective voices. His heart beat, skipped, beat again and fluttered to stillness once more as he watched from beneath his lashes. Only more intrigued by the impulsive fearlessness of the Summer Prince. It was in his eyes and reflected in the golden Summer shimmering on his skin. Beautiful, unruly, free; Levi was captivated.

Eren smiled wildly up at Levi, finishing his bow with a twirl, making himself a whirl of golden dust as his wings lifted him into the air.

Hovering above the floor, he began his opening speech. “Faeries of Summer and faeries of Winter," Eren addressed both with a wave of his arm to either side, "It is time once again to start the celebration of our alliance!" He waited a moment as applause rang out through the hall, with a couple enthusiastic whoops from the Summer side. 

When the crowd died down, he continued. "As you all know, it is tradition to begin this first gathering with the Call of the Bearers… As the Prince of Summer and a Bearer myself, it is my duty to begin the tradition and start with my own Call." At his words, the Summer Court exploded into excited applause, many screaming out their well wishes for their Summer Prince. Eren smiled broadly at the support, nodding graciously to his people while the Winter side of the court was even more still and silent than usual. 

Looking up to the sky with a wave of his arms that sent gold dust swirling into the air, Eren lifted his voice to say, "Come now my Bearing brothers and sisters. The moon is high and the stars are aligned. Come forth and make your Call, find your destined one and bring new life to our people!"

With that, all the candles in the hall blew out as Eren's feet delicately touched to the ground. There he stood illuminated by the full moon that shone down on him, his head bowed, hands open and wings fluttering behind him. The entire hall was silent, waiting for the Summer Prince to begin his call. 

In faerie culture, what they named a “Call” could be a number of things. The norm for a Summer faerie was to sing and display their courting colours to attract their mate, and if they did not sing, they would often play an instrument. It was also expected of the Bearer to show off their magic to prove their power and worth. It was highly uncommon to dance, and even more so without a single note of music to accompany. 

Thus when Eren lifted himself to his toes to begin a delicate and obviously choreographed spin acapela, their was a collective gasp among the fae of Summer. It was very unusual to make a silent call and highly unorthodox. Most would be too afraid to try. 

Aloft on his toes, Eren twirled, spun, and jumped around the floor, his dance as complicated as it was beautiful. His wings even lifted him into the air as he completed some more poses, contorting his body to the soundless music around him. He was so lost in his dance, that he forgot he was making a Call and that he should be paying attention to see if anyone answered.

The Winter Prince leaned forward in his throne, unconsciously following the draw, instinct tugging at him to get closer. Silence in the ballroom as Eren moved, but Levi could hear him. It started like a breathless whisper and grew louder as the voice of Winter joined in. Like the music of snowflakes falling in the stillness of night. How could the faerie that embodied Summer dance the songs of snowflakes so beautifully? Winter laughed at him for his foolishness. _Hadn't he said its tales were whimsy? If only myth, what spell was this?_

He inhaled sharply and groped at his heart as the organ gave a shuddering flutter that echoed with warmth. _Feeling..._ He could _feel_ him. He knew then that Eren's Call was meant for him. Whatever prank of fate this was, whatever faerietale conjured by their warring seasons, how was he to ignore the will of destiny? He would answer. He _must_ answer.

He was on his feet, silent on the frosted floor beneath him, but he did not recall standing. Other fae, his kin were looking, startled by his sudden movement, but the Winter was insisting encouragement and spreading snowflakes through the air to fall around the Summer Prince on the ballroom floor. Levi’s wings spread to their fullest, drawing in and capturing the moonlight, the angle casting a glittering array of fractured blue green light over Eren down below, chasing after his movements and stumbling over his golden skin, clumsy and somehow graceful. 

There were gasps, but no sound of muffled voices as Levi’s crystal prismed aurora danced around the Prince of Summer as if they knew all the steps, but had to remember them after so long left lying still. Levi had answered Eren's Call.

Blinking, Eren stilled in the middle of his dance, his leg bent backwards then over his head as he stood in the middle of the hall. It was then that he noticed the snowflakes falling all around him and his breath hitched as he lifted his hands to catch the lights that were cast over his body. Bringing down his leg, he looked for the source of the oceanic light. _Could it be… Could this be an answer?_ Eren wondered, looking all around himself as the blue-green light continued to dance across his skin. 

Finally, Eren looked up to the thrones, seeing Levi standing and casting his light in answer to the Call he’d made. The Summer Prince almost gasped in surprise; he never ever thought that a fae of Winter would answer his call, let alone the Prince of Winter himself. Nothing like this had ever happened in the history of his people. It was scandalous, unheard of. Ridiculous even. But Eren couldn’t tear his eyes from the molten grey of Levi’s, and it almost felt like his heart had stopped beating. 

Eren wanted this faerie, he was sure. Everything in his being was screaming at him to accept this answer to his Call. So he did. 

With a flurry of magic, Eren twirled his hands in the air, creating a red rose of Summer, perfectly crafted and a sign of the great power that Eren held within himself. The flower sparkled in the moonlight as Eren slowly and with bated breath stepped across the smooth floor and ascended the steps so that he was standing right before Levi. Reaching forward to offer the man his flower, Eren bowed his head and then his body, offering all that he was to the Winter fae. His Call was made, Levi had answered, and now that Eren had accepted that answer, it was time for Levi to accept Eren as his Bearer and begin their courtship. 

Levi watched Eren's approach, lashes a heavy veil over the misty silver mercury rimming half dilated pupils. A clean crisp scent like pine and iced rain rose as the tiniest of snow crystals hovered on and around Levi while his heart beat an unsteady and slow rhythm, throbbing every other breath, louder the closer Eren came. Milky white fingers reached out to receive the blossom from Eren's honeyed fingertips. Frost curled in splintered intricate webbing over the petals at his touch, immortalizing the flower in ice and Levi swallowed as he looked at it, sparkling in his grip. 

In his other hand, curled in a fist, a blooming rose formed, petals overlapped in crystalline precision, angled just so to trap the green-blue of the aurora within its center. It was a proper token to trade for Eren's, signifying he was willing to give the Summer faerie, his intended Bearer, his northern light. He offered it to Eren silently, holding his breath as his heart stilled its restless beat again, waiting with no breath for Eren to raise his head.

When Eren felt cold fingers take the blossom he’d created from his hand, he lifted his head slowly, a warm affectionate smile stretched across his mouth as he looked into the eyes of his mate to be. Levi was everything he didn't know he wanted before the other male had answered his Call, and he could feel his blood rush through his body, calling to his mate. It was doing strange things to him, making him want to bend over and present already. How could his blood sing for such a cold and quiet creature? Eren didn't know, but he couldn't ignore it either. It was destiny. 

When Levi's eyes turned a bit confused, Eren finally tore his eyes away from his mate to be and looked down to notice the ice flower he was offered. He made a sharp inhale at the crystallized beauty, a glass flower filled with Winter’s light. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

With trembling fingers, Eren reached forward to hold the flower between the tip of his forefinger and thumb, his eyes wide in awe as he brought the flower up to inspect. He was smiling so wide, it hurt. But the stem started to warm in his magic fingertips and in a burst of golden dust, it exploded into nothing.

Eren immediately turned to Levi, fretting and scared. What did that mean? Was that bad? Did he fuck up their courting? What did the Summer faerie do? Why did the flower burst? A little whine sounded in his throat as he stepped up another step, searching Levi's eyes for an answer and looking for comfort. It would be devastating for Levi to reject him now, his body already had recognized him as his mate even though they hadn't completed the rest of the courting rituals.

Levi blinked when the flower burst and the golden dust of Eren's magic swirled and mingled with the silvery flakes of his own Winter magic, turning it to mist. He found himself smiling as his gaze flickered back to his intended mate's and the hand now empty of the frozen token lifted to brush tentative fingertips through Eren's hair. Warmth spread in his skin at the contact as a ripple of white dispersed through the rich chocolate strands. 

Eren found himself nuzzling into the cold hand that worked through his wind swept locks. That was a good sign. Even though the flower had disappeared, it seemed as though the courting was still on, and Eren smiled once again, his wings fluttering excitedly, unconsciously displaying his courting colours to his intended. His body was doing everything in its power to keep Eren's chosen mate interested, making sure that no other fae would be able to take Levi's attention away before they were securely mated. His citrusy floral scent was heightened and his magic was flowing seductively through his veins, calling to Levi continuously. 

Levi licked his colourless lips unconsciously, finding he very much wanted to see if Eren's mouth was as warm and addictive as the rest of him. His magic called to Levi's, teased and prodded at it playfully, wrestling and drawing it out of its generally lonely state of calm. He was leaning in, meeting that searching gaze, snowy depths soft, sure, and assuring. His heart stuttered and his voice was a little strained as he spoke, "I'd like to taste your magic."

Eren's eyes widened and his body shivered as he felt the cold chill of Levi’s words. He had not expected the cool Winter faerie to come any closer without further prompting from Eren and he was shocked even further by what was spoken by those vaguely blue and tantalizing lips. 

Eren immediately flushed bright red as his wings beat as fast as they could behind him, making a whirring sound as gold dust filled the air. How could Levi say such sinful things to Eren in such a place? 

That was when the Summer Prince realized that the whole fae realm was watching them from behind. He turned with wide eyes to see the shock, anger, confusion and disgust reflected in all the eyes of the fae. He squeaked and ducked into Levi's arm, not sure what to do and a little afraid, his wings flapping faster in his fright as he tucked himself against Levi's side.

Levi's nostrils flared slightly as he inhaled a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Summer that clung to his mate's skin. His eyes narrowed when threads of apprehension and real fear embittered the sweetness of the scent and instinctively, he pulled Eren closer, a shiver crawling through him as his body greedily sought the warmth of Eren's and flushed beneath it. He looked at their audience, realizing what had put the Summer Prince on edge. Their kin were not happy; such a pairing was unnatural. Their very natures dictated such a bonding should be impossible, but there their Princes were, affection already being bred between the two plain as day and unashamed.

For Levi to have heard and been attracted to the Call of a Summer Bearer could not have been predicted and was shocking to the faeries of the Winter Kingdom. For him to offer his light so freely and for Eren to accept him, to be eager to bind them together as Levi was was unfathomable, but it was happening. The numbness receded, unfeeling becoming felt and animating Levi in ways he'd never known. His heart was beating again, accelerated by irate and instinctive protectiveness. 

He bared sharp, pearl white fangs in warning to the mix of their kin. They'd done nothing wrong. Winter had assured him; Eren was the one. Summer hadn't feared him, hadn't shied away from his chill. Who were the lesser fae to question the will of destiny? They all knew better than to argue. It did not matter to him how they would weather the complications of their opposing seasons, nor how they might live together. They would find a way because they were meant to be as one, bound by more than tradition. 

With the enthusiastic encouragement of his season and assurance of the Summer's approving scent, Levi coaxed Eren closer, turned to face him better. He spread his own wings to obscure them from view as he pressed cold lips to the warmth of Eren's and his body lit up like electricity, bursts of warmth exploding in sensation and flushing his milky skin with colour. And his heart was beating heavier than it'd been.

Eren gasped into the kiss, cold lips stealing his warmth and making his lips turn pleasantly numb. The most realistic reaction would have been for Eren to pull away, to seek warmth to match his own. But strangely, it made the Summer Prince hold onto Levi even tighter and moan into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Levi's torso and standing on his tippy toes to push up into the kiss. 

When they had both been seated on the throne, Eren hadn't realized just how much bigger Levi was compared to himself. As a Bearer, he was generally smaller as well Summer Fae seemed to grow smaller than their Winter kin. Many had said it was because Winter was the stronger, harsher season, meaning that Winter faeries were made of tougher stalk. Eren had always balked at the notion; he could take on any of the Winter fae and win. But feeling Levi's muscular arms wind around his tinier body did things to Eren, made him want things that couldn't be done in front of a very large and very angry audience. 

Breaking the kiss, Eren smiled brightly up at Levi, feeling more stable and secure with the Winter faerie’s arms wrapped around him. He wasn't afraid any longer and it was time to address his people. He pulled away from Levi only enough so that he could speak to the crowd and Levi must have known what he was to do since he pulled his wings back as well. 

"I, the Prince of Summer, have made my Call and it has been answered. Levi, the Prince of Winter has answered my Call and I have accepted, finding the High Faerie of Winter to be a suitable match for a High Faerie of Summer," he called out to the fae realm sternly, leaving no room for argument. It was a stiff offense to interfere with a pairs’ courting, since offspring were the most important treasure of any fae. To deny a faerie their mate was to bring death upon their heads. Only one of the pair could end the courting and only voluntarily. There was no way to forcibly separate a pair without breaking their most abided by laws. Eren knew this and so did every other fae that was in the room. They could be unhappy, but they could do nothing to prohibit it. 

"As our courting is taking place, the banquet will go on as scheduled. There are six more faeries that will be making their Calls tonight, four of Winter and two of Summer," Eren ordered, his wings starting to lift him into the air as he clasped hands with Levi, ready to escape through flight. At the back of his mind, it worried him that so few faeries would be making a Call; their kind had dwindled so. Summer was still behind Winter in terms of numbers, and Eren bit his lip as he realized he could be producing heirs of Winter to the detriment of his own season. He shook his head hard. This was not the time. He needed to focus on courting; there was still much to be done tonight to secure his mate. 

Eren looked back at Levi as he flew through the air above all the fae realm. His hand was already fully white where he clasped Levi's hand and it was starting to snake up his arm. It should scare him to lose his colour like this, but it didn't. It felt oddly good, a tingling numbness that danced over his skin. He wondered if Levi also felt as amazing when they touched as Eren did.

Levi followed Eren without protest, contented himself with the warmth of the hand embracing his and leading him, until he couldn't anymore. He tugged back on Eren's hold with enough force to draw the other male back against his midnight vest clad chest and send them tumbling through the air. Levi took the brunt of the impact over the lush grass, rolling the both of them and leaving a trail of frost upon the blades in his wake. He held Eren close to him, caught his eyes as they slowed and he smiled, broad and full of flirtatious mischief. This was where their real bonding would begin.


	3. Misstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has left us comments and/or kudos on this fic! We are happy for the support and glad you are all enjoying it so much!

As they came to a still in a shallow valley of clover and honeysuckle that thrived beneath the press of Eren's body and froze under Levi's palms where he held himself aloft, Levi purred and hummed his approval. An unexpectedly heated blue playfulness chased the squalling silver in his gaze as he looked down on the smaller Summer faerie, finding the arrangement of cottony magenta blooms of honeysuckle and vaguely heart shaped clover framing the other male to be quite entrancing. Enough so that his magic stirred around them as his heart raced then slowed, skipped and began again and his scent became both softer and heavier. 

Eren couldn't help but squeak and flail a bit when Levi unexpectedly sent them tumbling through the grass. They ended with him pinned to the ground beneath Levi as the Winter faerie looked him over. Eren blushed an even brighter shade of red as he felt his magical vines pull back from his body to escape the chilly touch of Levi.

"You give me colour. I can feel you Eren. You're so warm," he murmured as he leaned in, his wings spread above him, shattering the starlight into hundreds of technicolour fragments and bathing both faeries in reflected light. He kissed Eren again, open mouthed, seeking out his flavour that was sweet like his scent, the taste of Summer. His own taste was sharp like peppermint and snowflakes, almost spicy and leaving the distinct tingle of near numbness in its wake. Heat spread from his lips and down his throat, through his chest and settled low in his belly where it seemed to grow only warmer the longer he remained in contact with his soon to be bonded mate.

When Levi kissed him again, it made the Summer faerie dizzy, a tingling numbness spreading from his lips through his entire body. It made him whine and squirm with pleasure, but also he felt very unsure of himself. Faeries mated for life so he knew that Levi was just as inexperienced as he was, but Eren really felt himself taking the more submissive role which he didn't expect. Winter faeries are always so calm and quiet, slow to make decisions. But Levi seemed to be the exact opposite. He was cold, but he was also filled with life and colour, just like the lights that his wings cast. 

"I t-thought Winter fae l-liked the cold," Eren stuttered shyly when Levi pulled back. He was feeling nervous and shy and way out of his depth. But he was also feeling like he wanted the faerie that hovered above him, more than anything he had ever wanted before. 

Eren's vine had crept away so that most of his body was exposed except his genitals. Summer fae were used to nudity, but somehow he was shy to be completely naked in front of Levi. What if the other male didn't like what he saw? He had no idea what attracted a Winter faerie, had no idea why Levi’d chosen to answer the call. He was so scared that Levi would end the courting due to incompatibility because Eren had no idea what to do. 

As his nerves gained strength, Eren whined and lifted himself to capture Levi's lips himself, trying to pull Levi closer, unafraid of the man's chill. "I _will_ get you to bond me. You will not change your mind and answer another. I will not let you," Eren said fiercely but breathlessly, having kissed Levi as hard as he could.

Levi moaned into the kiss, breath hitching when it was broken to afford Eren's fierce declaration. The Winter faerie made a low sound, assuring and prideful for the intent demands of his chosen Bearer. Eren was fiery and determined and so full of vibrancy that Levi couldn't even think of any other. None would do. None would make his heart stir like Eren did. This he knew without a doubt even without Winter's whispered assurance.

"I'm deaf to all but yours. Winter tells me you are the only one and I can't agree more. You're so lovely. I don't hate the cold, but it is lonely, unlike the warmth in you, that's so inviting. It makes me _feel_ where the cold had left me numb," he murmured as he pulled back to look over the expanse of sun kissed golden flesh, smooth, supple, and flushed with more warmth, the spread of feather like painted wings beneath his mate and just as filled with colour. He leaned his weight on one palm and traced a frosted fingertip in teasing patterns over Eren's skin, along his belly, chest, and boldly across his hip, admiring the whited out snowflake designs as they slowly disappeared only to be remade as soon as he touched the skin again. 

"You don't flinch away though my frost fades your colour. Does my touch stir your heart like yours does mine?" he asked, gaze flickering from his fingers ghosting along Eren's thigh, coaxing the vinery away from Eren's most private places. His own covering melted away to reveal the finely cut porcelain pale expanse of his own torso. Honed muscle and sinew firm beneath the frosted marble of his flesh. Flushes of colour echoed in his skin, shifting the normally milky, vaguely blue tinted pigmentation with warmer tones and lit a fire in his blood. His heart was beating harsher now, stumbling fewer and far between its beats, but so fast, he'd lost count how many times it'd been in all.

Eren's hand lifted from where it was curled into the greenery beneath him to press into his chest where his heart was. “You make my heart skip and every time you stare at me like this it feels like it'll stop beating completely,” Eren said, smiling shyly up at Levi, then reaching to press his hand to Levi's chest making it swell with colour. “You started to stare at me as soon as you were seated… I could feel it. That's why I spoke to you. I thought you were going to pick a fight…” Eren said with a half grin and a giggle, so happy that he did decide to speak to the other faerie. His eyes were on the Winter faerie’s white chest, his fingers exploring the dips and curves of Levi's chiselled torso and exploring lower and lower, making Eren turn redder and redder. The tips of his pointed ears were even bright red at this point. The Summer Prince felt as if he'd catch fire. He needed his mate’s chilled touch to save him. 

Levi leaned in close, cold nose brushing behind the heat of one delicately pointed ear, chilled breath warming against Eren's skin as was the rest of him. "When I saw you, I felt a stirring in my heart and I could not look away again. When I touch you, it beats without falter and I can _feel_. It's unlike anything I've ever known. I could hear the music you danced to in between the silence. You didn't know, but you were calling me," he spoke in a rush of whispers, trying to express the sensations he'd never known before he'd met Eren. 

Endeared by the dark flush of colour staining the tip of Eren's ear, he shifted to taste its heat, nibbling at the delicate cartilage while his tongue tingled pleasantly. His hands brushed Eren's skin and he used his wings to keep his full weight off his mate, small, glittering flakes of snow stirring around them. His fingertips were gentle, but firm, possessive, greedy for the warmth, the scent, the colour that was Eren. "Beautiful, you're beautiful my Summer," he murmured between the press of his kiss as his lips caressed along his mate's throat from his ear.

"I um... Ah!" Eren moaned quietly when Levi nibbled on his ear, bringing a refreshing coolness to the heated flesh. "I... I danced with the thought of wanting you to look at me more..." Eren admitted, finally gaining his voice once again, his green eyes peering determinedly into Levi's. "You said my wings were beautiful... You encouraged me when I was nervous... You answered my Call while all the other fae were wondering why I was stupid enough to Call silently," Eren listed, just babbling all the reasons he was happy that Levi had accepted him as his Bearer. 

Eren squeaked and panted as Levi kissed his neck and explored his body, leaving a tingling numbness in his wake. But doubt and nerves were still keeping him from truly relaxing. "I want you... So bad... But I'm s-scared," Eren finally said, forcing the admission. He needed to trust his intended or else their courting couldn't continue and their bonding would fail. "I can't make pretty lights with my wings... And I ruined the beautiful gift of courting you gave me... What if... What if you decide you don't like my warmth? I don't know how to be cold... I haven't been able to rein in my magic since infancy... It's too strong... That's why I've been High Faerie of Summer long before I was ready to be mated," Eren said, sparkling tears forming in his eyes as his hands clung tightly to Levi's arms.

"You have no need to worry. My heart's never beat for any other. The Winter says you're my destiny. Even without the frozen bloom, you hold my light. The aurora has always been mine, blessed by the northern star that I was born under. Winter has always shared its deepest secrets with me. Maybe that's why it drew me to you. You are the Summer to my Winter. You are my balance, my equal. Do you understand?" the pale faerie's voice was soft, husky and still cool, but it was genuine with sincerity. He was no good at explaining, unused to speaking more than a handful of words at any one time, even with the Winter's encouragement.

He framed Eren's face with his hands, fingertips pinking under the contact and tingling pleasantly, spreading and drawing him further in. He gently laid himself against the other male, pressing against him closely, protectively while he kissed away the tears, turning them to beads of ice beneath his lips and sending them scattering over the plush grass beneath his mate.

Eren shivered as Levi's body lay against his, but he didn't mind since he was warm enough for the both of them. It was like his body was already adapting, warming his flesh to combat his colder lover. Eren allowed Levi to kiss away his tears, trying not to fidget beneath his mate to be as he formed in his mind what he was to do next. “So… You want to continue our courtship then? It can't be that different between Summer and Winter…” Eren trailed off, too embarrassed to discuss the specifics. 

Levi drew away to meet Eren's gaze, skin alight with fluctuations of flushed colour from where he and his intended mate were touching. He wet his lips, tasting salt and something sweet, so sharp compared to the dullness he was used to. Widely dilated silver ringed eyes blinked slowly, trying to hear the words Eren was speaking over the whispering of Winter and the heady throb of his own heartbeat. It was all so overwhelming. 

He blinked again and once again after that before he managed to respond to what the Winter had to repeat to him. "Yes. Yes, I very much wish to continue," he breathed, breath lukewarm from all the kisses that had warmed his mouth.

Eren's face lifted immediately, smiling brightly up at Levi as his green eyes twinkled, reflecting the starlight. He quickly lifted his head to give Levi a smooch on the lips before he snapped his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of dust. He reappeared a couple feet away, twirling on the tips of his toes as he giggled at Levi looking up at him from the ground. His vinery started to shift, moving to cover Eren's body once again now that the cold was gone, that Winter’s touch was a few feet away. 

"It is traditional for Summer fae, after the Call and answer, to have a chase," Eren said, trying to bite away his mischievous smile. This was more comfortable to do, since Levi was overwhelming Eren with his touch. He would worry what was supposed to happen after the chase once he was filled with adrenaline from the game that was about to begin. Snapping his fingers again, he appeared sitting on the branch of the nearest tree, kicking his legs as he smirked at Levi. "It's simple, I use my magic to get away, you use yours to catch me... Of course we are in Summer’s domain for now, so I will have the upper hand... But you look like you like a challenge," Eren said then giggled, waiting for Levi's reply, "You did pick **me** to be your Bearer..."

Levi's wings whirred as he caught his balance once Eren had disappeared from beneath him, narrowly escaping falling face first into the plush greenery. He drew back away from the ground as the colour faded from his skin along with the warmth and his heartbeat slowed again. He looked at the Summer faerie, arching a dark brow at Eren's explanation. He cocked his head, listening to the Winter murmuring in his ear and hummed in thought. "As you say. You are to be mine; I will catch you," he affirmed, gaze narrowing marginally as he watched the easy movements of the other male.

"You say that as if I'll make it easy," Eren said, snapping his fingers so that he was laying right beside Levi, dashing to lick the Winter faerie’s pointed ear before he was gone in a blink, standing at the edge of the forest. "This is gonna be fun," he said, giggling and clapping his hands as his colourful wings beat to lift him to his toes. He then turned on his heel and dashed into the forest, leaving Levi behind.

The Winter faerie hung in the air, one pale hand raised to touch the tingling warmth that spread through his ear, blinking owlishly at Eren as he appeared at the edge of the forest and disappeared again shortly after. 

Winter laughed at him and sent a rush of icy chill down his back to get him moving. _What are you waiting for? Give chase!_

He didn't hesitate then. As his heart gave a heavy beat, his wings stirred and left a fine icy dust in his wake as he took off into the woods, following the scent of Eren's Summer, tracking the warmth of his magic in the unfamiliar terrain. 

It was so warm in the Summerlands that the snowflakes that fell beneath his feet thawed and turned to dew on the flora there. He found himself panting and his chilled skin became slick with condensation. He could not recall if ever such a thing had happened before. Was this sweat?

He didn't have time to dwell on it as he caught another pleasant thread of Eren's scent and veered to the right to follow it, wings beating with a steady hum and reflecting rainbows along his surroundings whenever the light shone through the clear appendages just so.

Eren was running silently through the woods, a forest that he’d helped raise parts of. He was proud of his work as he dashed between the trees, laughing silently, sometimes flying into the air as his toes barely touched the tree tops. As time wore on, he started to get worried that Levi wouldn't catch up so he ran his fingers over the foliage as he passed, leaving a trail of scent; he'd be easy to find, but not easy to catch. 

Soon he found his way to one of his favourite places at the palace, a gorge with a waterfall surrounded by a variety of flowers. It was beautiful as the moonlight fell down on patches of water and Eren felt the sudden need to bask in the moonlight as he waited for his lover. 

The tip of his toes touched the water sending out a myriad of small waves as he stepped into the middle of the lake and held up his hands to look at them glow.

Coming to an abrupt halt, his breath hitched as Levi finally came upon the sight of his mate. Eren looked lovely, ethereal beneath the pale yellow moonlight, his eyes nearly a perfect match to the dark water rippling beneath his toes. Levi licked his lips, a soft smile tugging at his mouth. He tilted his head and called his magic to him, the Winter coming without hesitation at his beckoning. 

Fluffy, delicate and uniquely designed flakes of snow began to drift lazily around the Summer faerie, disappearing into the water as they dispersed little threads of Levi's aurora through the ripples like shooting stars. The Winter faerie himself was slow in approaching until he was close enough to speak, perhaps only an arm's length away from his mate. "I've found you," he murmured huskily, already reaching to capture Eren in his embrace.

Eren looked up as if he’d broken out of a trance and cursed himself for letting Levi get so close without a fight. But he couldn't help the gasp and smile he made as he lifted his hands and felt the snowflakes falling down all around him. He bit his lip, his eyes glowing emerald green then flashing gold with magic as he disappeared then reappeared across the lake, then disappeared again, appearing once more on the opposite end. To make his point, he transported himself right beside Levi to whisper in the same ear he’d licked, "You haven't caught me yet..." 

He vanished in a flash, his image darting all around the little cove as he laughed loudly and yelled, "Catch me! Catch me! Catch me!" He was going so fast that he was a blur, showing up in place to place, only leaving a poof of golden dust behind.

Levi spun around, but only got wisps of golden shimmering dust and glimpses of his mate as Eren flickered in and out of view before disappearing altogether. His voice echoed and the Winter Prince growled lowly, a predatory smile curling his lips. He took off again, faster now and dripping beads of water from his wings and skin as he moved with intent purpose, letting Winter guide him, whispering encouragement and direction.

Eren laughed as he continued to push himself even faster, darting around Levi as he moved and admiring the Winter faerie’s skill and tenacity. Eren knew he was only escaping capture because Levi was out of his element. 

As Levi ran through the trees on the side of the lake, Eren popped in and out of view as he dashed around his intended. He felt alive as he moved, running away from Levi and egging the other fae on. "C'mon Levi! I thought you wanted to catch me? I thought you wanted to mate me?" Eren called teasingly, only allowing Levi to see his after image.

The pale faerie was catching on to the pattern of his mate's movements whether Eren was conscious of it or not, there was indeed a pattern to be followed. Once he understood it and with Winter's guidance, he sped his own flight to outmaneuver his mate. Dewy wings sent a cascade of tiny prisms all around him as he spun in the air, seeking out the perfect hiding place.

He was silent behind the tree he'd decided was most likely to be a destination in Eren's pattern and caught his breath while his heartbeat sounded rushed in his chest, exhilarated by the game they were playing and the sweet chiming of Eren's laughter and cheeky taunting through the wood. He closed his eyes and listened. He could hear the Winter giggling as it tracked the Summer fae, as playful and excited as Levi had ever heard it, as he himself felt. He'd never known a time in which he’d felt so vibrant. 

His wings twitched as instinct surfaced, alerting him to his mate's approach. He could practically taste the sweetness of him in the air before he saw Eren appear. He shot out from the knothole in the tree in a ghostly blur and caught Eren about the middle, sending them both tumbling through the air and into the brush.

Eren squealed when he was caught, not expecting Levi to come out of nowhere and snatch him. The Winter Prince had caught on to his high speed game and outfoxed him in his own element; Eren could almost scream in delight at what a superior mate he’d attracted. Nothing but the best of the Winter fae would have caught him out here and it made his insides squirm at the thought of being bonded by such a powerful faerie. Levi was strong and beautiful, gifted with the voice of Winter speaking in his ear and telling him the season’s secrets. Levi was perfect. 

Laughing as they rolled through the brush, Eren held on tightly to Levi and let himself be enveloped by the other male’s body. When they slowed to a stop, they laid on their sides staring at each other. They were both panting as their chests heaved from the exertion. Eren felt like he was high from how giddy he was, revealed by his continuous vibration and the giggles that he seemed to be trying to hold in but couldn't. 

Finally, Eren looked up into Levi's eyes, his green eyes glowing and reflecting the stars above them and said, "So you managed to catch me... Do you want your prize?" He had a coy smile on his face, his previous shyness melted away during the game of chase and he was rubbing lightly up and down Levi's biceps, feeling the the attractive muscle of his intended’s arms.

Levi cocked his head, a satisfied and endeared expression on his pale face as he looked over his mate. He'd caught him... And Eren was obviously pleased for having been snatched into Levi's arms. The Winter faerie made a low purring sound in his chest, pride warming beneath his skin. He leaned in to Eren's touch, pressing closer and tenderly returning the gestures. He rubbed his own hands along Eren's sides, tickled his fingertips along the arches of his wings, finally knew how soft the colours were beneath his touch and every brush sent waves of warmth through him and flushed his skin. 

"Mm, what kind of prize is it?" he questioned with a lopsided smile, snowy irises alight with affection as he watched Eren from beneath hooded lashes.

"It's me," Eren said with a smirk, rolling away from Levi's embrace to crawl a few paces away. He looked back at Levi with his face flushed scarlet as his heart beat loudly in his chest. It was time. It was time to give himself to his intended. He'd been so nervous to present before the chase, but the exercise solidified his desire for the Winter Prince. He knew he could do this even though his entire body was trembling with nerves and excitement. He knew it even more as he started to slick with anticipation, his body readying itself to be taken and bonded. 

Slowly, keeping eye contact with the cool mercury eyes that watched him, he arched his back as he lowered himself to his forearms and pressed his face into the grass beneath him. He took a deep breath and hid his face downwards as he presented himself for inspection and taking just like he’d been taught. His magic recalled his vine covering, the greenery moving back inch by inch as it revealed all of Eren's sun kissed bronze skin. He laid his entire body bare for Levi, offering himself as prize with his ass and hips high in the air, already shining with slick. Eren smiled into the ground and waited for the mating to begin; he wanted to be bonded to Levi here and now in one of his favourite places beneath the full moon.

Swallowing hard, Levi lost his breath and his words as he watched his mate. It had taken a moment or two for what exactly Eren was doing to register and only a minute more after that for him to scent the unfamiliar sweetness of slick, the promise of fertility and more of that addictive warmth. Winter chortled and teased him as he shied back, fighting with instincts as the strict listing of bonding rites echoed in his head. It was too soon, wasn't it? He had to make certain he had a proper nest prepared, food, and amenities to make his mate more comfortable. 

From what Levi knew of it, the act of mating wasn't all that comfortable for a Bearer, though he intended to make it as good for his mate as possible and be sure Eren was as secure and relaxed as he could be, but he wasn't expecting _this_ , was confused by the eagerness. He could scent the nerves underlying the excitement and the draw and he was so confused. Winter only laughed and chimed that tradition wasn't everything, but that he should tread lightly. Damn its riddles... He didn't know what it meant. 

Looking at Eren, breathing in his sweetness, Levi could feel an unfamiliar burning, an ache that pulsed in his core and coiled in his belly. Much like the beating of his heart, it was both shocking and exhilarating, but he was also so overwhelmed, blindsided and overloaded with sensation, both physical and emotional. Perhaps Levi was the one that wasn't ready. His magic crawled under his kin, itching to touch, to claim and bond, but Eren was not of Winter, more delicate as the Summer fae were and Levi was afraid he might not be able to properly control himself. These things had to be done properly...

"Wait Eren... It's too soon, isn't it? I've still responsibilities to you... I want, but I... Is there reason we must rush? I don't want to hurt you," he spoke quietly, casting his gaze at Eren from beneath his lashes because no matter how he tried, he couldn't seem to force it away from the other faerie. He reached out to touch, fingertips gentle, barely ghosting coolness along one golden thigh and hip, uncertain, but attempting assurance. Winter sighed, but didn't voice its disappointment.

Eren trembled under Levi's cool touch before he lifted his head up, revealing a look of dazed desire. Slowly, Eren realized what Levi had said then stared back at his intended with furrowed brows. "It's not too soon," he said with a huff, frowning in confusion at his mate’s reluctance. "Call, answer, acceptance, courting gift, chase, capture, and finally I present and we bond," Eren listed and counted on his fingers below himself, "We have completed all rituals of the Summer fae. I’m presenting myself to you as your prize. This is how it works!” He lay his flushed face on his forearms as he fluttered his eyelashes and his wings seductively, wiggling his bum in invitation. It was cute that Levi was now the shy one Eren thought, deciding that his hesitation was nerves like Eren had suffered earlier.

Levi's heart lurched and the coiling in his belly became tighter. His brows pinched together and he could feel an odd burning chill beneath his skin, his magic begging to be released. He couldn't... It was too soon no matter what Eren said. Levi wasn't even used to his own heartbeat yet or the rushes of warmth that coloured him when they touched. To go so far so soon, he would surely lose himself and he couldn't do that, frightened that he might somehow make a dire mistake in that. There was a reason the Winter fae drew out the courting, though he couldn't seem to recall the details of why that was. In Winter bonding, there was no feeling, not like this... That he knew for certain. 

It was the uncertainties and the ingrained knowledge of his own season's proceedings that stayed him. He shook his head slowly and swallowed again to clear the way for words, if he could just remember how to speak them. He sat back and drew his hands away, wings stilling at his back. "I can't claim you like this... It's not right," he finally managed in a strained tone and he didn't say, but he knew he hadn't earned that right yet.

Lifting his head, it was like a dark cloud washed over the Summer Prince’s body, stripping him of his vibrant colour as he filled with dark magic. Levi's words echoed in his mind over and over again, gaining in volume until they were screaming into his ears and his heart beat painfully as it gained in speed. He whipped his body around to get out of such a vulnerable pose and his enraged eyes glowed gold as they were filled with power. “It's not **right** to mate me… After I've presented?” Eren screeched in question, his body glowing golden and his skin starting to turn black, threads of darkness flowing through his veins. “Do you even know how great an insult it is to a Summer Bearer to reject their presentation?” Eren yelled at Levi as he stood to look down on the Winter fae, his wings already dark as night, completely still in sharp contrast to their constant fluttering. The sky above them was instantly filled with black rolling clouds, the environment reacting to the Summer faerie’s magic. 

“YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME,” Eren screamed down at Levi, pointing at him in accusation, “YOU ANSWERED MY CALL, TOLD ME I WAS THE ONE.” Thunder cracked above them as Eren's breath hitched, lifting a black hand to touch his hurting heart, his chest slowly filling with darkness. He lifted his other black hand as a powerful ball of gold was formed and growing larger. Eren was gathering his energy into his palm and pointing it directly at Levi. In his rage, he was ready to blast the Winter faerie off the face of the Earth. Another crack of thunder sounded and Eren suddenly screamed in agony, pointing his arm away from the Winter Prince at the last second. The gold beam of fire shot from his hand in a tunnel of molten amber death, destroying everything it touched as the beam of light flashed away in a straight line. 

With that burst of energy, the black faded from Eren's skin as his chest heaved up and down from exertion, breathing harshly through his nose. The Summer Prince had dispelled the dark magic that had gathered in his body before he was consumed, although his wings were still coloured pitch black. Eren was left with wet tears streaming down his face, his green eyes wide and broken as he looked at Levi, completely heartbroken. “You lied to me,” Eren said quietly, before he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of golden dust. An echo of the his voice sounded around the forest, _You lied to me... You lied to me… You lied to me…_ It faded away into the night as the clouds opened up and the rain poured down upon the forest. 

Levi was left stricken in the aftermath of his mate’s wrath. _No,_ he’d wanted to say, _No, he didn’t know. How could he? Just like Eren didn’t know._ Levi should have said it in better words, but he wasn’t so used to speaking. Of course the Winter wasn’t without its voice. It scolded him, keen reprimand for his insensitivity and he snapped back at it. He was angry at himself, at the Winter for not giving him warning, taunting instead of explaining, at Eren for not waiting for him to explain what he had meant, and at himself for not knowing better. Summer was always volatile. What had he been thinking? He should have known his words would have offended his mate. He had never meant to refuse him, just slow down the courtship like Winter tradition insisted. Since when had he cared for tradition anyway?

He didn’t know how long he knelt on the forest floor, but it was long enough for the plant life to be frozen and shatter beneath him and for the fire of Eren’s rage to take to the trees, even with the steady flow of rain that frosted over on Levi’s skin. When he finally pulled himself upright, his wings were stiff with it, but he wasn’t slowed by it as he blasted cold and ice at the flames, smothered them to dark cinders and hoped the trees could be saved.

The Winter kept hissing at him, but he ignored it. Of course, he had to do _something_. _Of course_ , he wasn’t going to leave things as they were. He wanted Eren; he hadn’t lied and he would find a way to convince the other male of that. 

Winter said he should go after the Summer faerie, but Levi knew it was too soon; Eren would be too upset to listen just as he’d been before. He had to consider carefully the foundations of courtship and what he might be able to do to get Eren’s favour back. His heart came to a still in his chest and echoed with a profound ache where Eren’s warmth had been as he took off towards his borders. Levi didn’t want to be numb again. To lose Eren now was unacceptable.


	4. Winter's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth day of Teapot and Xander's 12 days of Ereri Christmas!! We hope you have been enjoying our christmas fic so far. Not gonna lie... We are sooo glad the holidays are almost over.........

Fluttering outside the High Faerie of Summer’s suite, Armin, a water fae, paced nervously back and forth in front of the large polished oak doors. His best friend had been locked in there since he had returned to the castle a few days ago, and it was almost time for the next banquet. The festivities would not continue unless both High Faeries were present and the fae kingdom was becoming restless without their leaders. Fortunately for the Winter fae, the previous High Faerie of Winter was supposedly stepping in as Regent until her son returned from wherever he had disappeared to. This meant that Armin needed to get in that room and fish Eren out. 

Without Eren, the negotiations would tip entirely in favour of the Winter Court to the detriment of Summer. There was no previous High Faerie of Summer to take position as Regent and no one else in the Summer Court was strong enough. Armin **needed** to get Eren out of that bedroom. Eren’s time to brood was over; he must take care of his responsibilities or else the court of Summer would be in ruins. 

Armin shook his head, sending blond locks flying as he gathered his courage. Nothing he had done previously had gotten Eren out of the room. No amount of begging or pleading was going to work. It was time to do something drastic; lie.

“Eren!” Armin screeched in a falsetto, making his voice sound as panicked as possible. “C-Come quick! Something horrible has happened! I-I’m s-scared!” With added effect, he felt his eyes swell with tears as his breath hitched and he hyperventilated to raise his heart beat. There was no way Eren would ignore him if he genuinely thought Armin was in trouble.

The oak doors burst open as Eren rushed through the doors, hackles raised and a fire ball ready in his palm. Red eyed with his hair a mess and wings still pitch black, he looked around wildly for the source of Armin’s torment. 

Before Eren could even react, Armin tackled Eren back into the bedroom and used a water blast to close the doors behind him. They ended up in a jumbled pile on the floor with limbs tangled together.

“Armin!” Eren gasped in surprise, scrambling away from his best friend as he tried to right himself, “You said something was wrong!”

Armin stood up himself and shook out his wings, sending a poof of blue dust into the air. “Lied to get in the room,” he answered, straightening out his hair then wiping his eyes with a smirk, “And it worked.”

Eren immediately scowled and turned on his heel to walk away. It wasn’t that easy for him to do however, since the room was thick with foliage. When Eren was upset, he needed to be surrounded by nature to calm down. Unfortunately, his usual favourite place at the castle was also where he had last seen Levi and would be now forever ruined for him. He sighed as he plopped in his blue bell covered bed from whence he came.  
“Eren,” Armin said sternly, marching up to the bed to cross his arms and glare down at the fae, “You need to get up. You can’t just spend the rest of your days shut away in here. I don’t know what happened with that Winter faerie, but obviously it didn’t work out.” Armin’s frown softened a tad as he reached out to pat a bronze foot. “Even though we are brethren, Winter and Summer fae seem to be just too different to properly court and mate… You shouldn’t be down on yourself. There are others that are willing to put in an offer and you know it…”

An indecipherable groan came from Eren who was face down in a pillow. 

“C’mon! Get up!” Armin said, switching to nudging Eren’s foot instead. 

Another groan. Little movement. 

Armin looked to the ceiling like he was praying to Summer to give him patience. “That’s it,” he said when Summer didn’t grant his prayer. Lifting a hand towards the sky, then bringing it down, a waterfall fell from the canopy of the bed to splash directly onto Eren. The High Faerie immediately bolted out of bed, shrieking, “Fine! I’m up! Im up!” as he shook off his water drenched body. 

“Good,” Armin said with a nod, “You better get ready! Tonight we will catch you another suitor!” He grinned devilishly at his water logged friend as he went to the moss covered closet to look through Eren’s clothing. 

***

Levi had left the Summerlands and went back to the Winter palace where his mother had shockingly been waiting for him. He was in a rush as he moved towards his rooms, needing to read over a couple of maps and texts that Winter had suggested before he left again. His mother followed him. 

She stood in is doorway as he leafed through an old tomb of Winter’s tales. They were only supposed to be children’s stories, but now he knew better. The Winter’s whimsy was all truths. Levi hardly paid the female faerie any mind, didn’t say a word to her as he shuffled through pages and books. She cleared her throat once and again louder until he looked over at her.

Her face was blank, still, like sculpted marble, emotionless, but it was in her eyes instead. She was angry, deeply displeased. He tilted his head and met her gaze with his own half lidded and undisturbed. “What do you want mother?” he asked her in a cool tone, impatient to be on his way which she was currently barring.

Kuchel crossed her arms over the ice sequined bodice of her gown and her wings rustled with her irritation which was more emotion than she had given to her son for most of his life. “I heard you answered a Call… From Summer…”

Levi’s jaw twitched as his teeth clenched. He should have known she would have something to say about Eren. She couldn’t directly interfere with the courting, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t voice her displeasure while her son was currently home alone and still unbonded. “I did. I need to gain his forgiveness now because I was a fool and offended him. That’s why I’ve come. I’ll be leaving again shortly, so if that’s all--’

“Have you lost your damned mind? You are of Winter, you can’t think that it’s appropriate let alone _possible_ for you to court the Prince of Summer… Levi, my son, you know better, the Winter doesn’t--”

“What do you know of the Winter mother? Because it followed your lead, you think you know its secrets? You think you know its desires? You know **nothing**. I _am_ the Winter. It speaks to me. Summer warms me and Winter approves. I need no other permission. I will have my Summer Prince with or _without_ your blessing,” Levi said in a low and frozen tone, his silvery gaze narrowed in offense while frost whispered in the air around him warningly, satisfied when his mother’s eyes widened and she stepped aside for him to brush past her. It was probably the most words he had ever spoken to her at one time and in such a tone; she was shocked by his insolence. 

Before she could even form a proper response, he had disappeared down the icy hall and was gone. He hadn’t even said where he was going. There were still negotiations to consider and banquets. What in all the Kingdom was he thinking? She would have to take his place until he returned. 

Levi hardly cared for any of his mother’s complaints or her attempts to sway him. The Winter was in his ear and encouraging him. There was no time to waste. He knew now what he must do, what gift he must offer to his intended mate and what gesture he must make in order to amend his earlier mistake. Winter assured him, he was right and Eren would forgive him once the Summer faerie understood. He only had two days at most to find what he was looking for before the next banquet where Eren would surely be. He could not afford to be late. 

***

Kuchel sat in the high backed frozen throne, looking bored though her eyes were alight with something similar to suspicion as she scanned over the crowd of Winter and Summer fae, waiting for the arrival of the Summer Prince and hoping that by some miracle he would accept the courting of another in her son’s absence. She hoped Levi would be too late if he made it back at all. 

“The Prince of Summer,” the herald yelled to the crowd as the double doors to the hall were opened.

Standing at the entrance was Eren, silent and unsmiling as he looked out to the crowd then began to make his way to his throne as Armin followed close behind, holding his train. Instead of his usual interesting assortment of magic made clothing, he wore a white dress of spider silk along with a tight laced bodice. The gown was symbolic; clothing spun with the silk of a spider meant that the fae wearing it was unmated. It was a direct statement to the faerie kingdom that although he would not make another Call, Eren would be open to proposals after a failed courting. 

_Failed courting_ , Eren scowled as he finally made it to his throne to sit down. He noticed that Levi wasn't beside him and that was for the better because this would be an even more painful process if the fae was sitting right beside him. Eren tried to tell Armin that he did not want a mate now. Maybe next year Eren would put out another Call. But Armin insisted. Eren _must_ be mated and have children; for the good of the Summer Court, Eren could not wait or refuse.

Eren's green eyes lifted to the glass ceiling as suitors immediately began to line up before the throne, a line that reached down the hall and out the door. There was still a while before dinner so each candidate would introduce themselves and give Eren a courting gift to be placed in a pile to be looked through later. When a Bearer was mated without the Call and answer ceremony, it was a lot more like a transaction then a mate destined by fate. Eren barely looked at each fae before Armin accepted the gift and shooed the suitors away. It was going to be a long night. 

Kuchel had not fully understood what Levi had said to her previously until she saw the dress the Summer faerie was wearing, a token sign that he was willing to pursue a bond with a different fae. As the procession of suitors came forward once he'd been seated, she realized that Levi had somehow mucked up the courting quite well, considering the state of the young Summer Prince's wings and the scowl on his face. It was no wonder then that her son had been so adamant and rushed in his desire to regain the Summer faerie's favour. She did not agree with his choice, nor did she believe such a pairing was natural, and she honestly could not understand what had him so entranced. The Summer was too warm, foolish, and too colourful in her opinion. They were lavish and vain and bright enough to sting her eyes; she couldn't see what her son could. None of the Winter fae could. 

She leaned over slightly in her seat when there was a break in introductions of suitors and set her clear, cold gaze on Eren. "So popular now that you've come to your senses, how will you choose?" she asked, tone dull and lacking the tone of maliciousness that the words implied.

Eren whipped his head around to glare at the woman who had the audacity to say such words to him after what her son had done. His fingers gripped his throne as his hands began to glow gold, heating the two thrones as his black wings beat behind him, almost raising him out of his seat. 

Although the Prince of Summer was seething in anger, his voice was steady and articulate as he addressed the Winter Regent. "Either I will pick the strongest Summer fae I can find, or I will not bond at all," he said simply, watching as the woman's mouth began to curl up with a smirk of victory. Summer fae around the throne gaped in silence as the previous Queen of Winter smiled with delight. One less powerful Summer fae to have powerful Summer children. 

Eren’s scowl turned into a deranged smirk. "Oh no, instead I will take as many consorts as possible, and have as many children as possible, just so that I can take Winter’s power away out of spite." Many around the room gasped in horror at Eren's proclamation. Any fae who would mate without bonding would be considered cursed and live in torment for the rest of their life span. It was said that thousands of years ago, a High Faerie of Winter took many consorts to bed just to beat Summer and that is why Winter had always been stronger than Summer. Eren was planning to rectify that situation even if he had to damn himself to do it.

Kuchel lifted a hand to cover her mouth as a laugh that was sharp like shattering ice sounded from within. "So confident when you couldn't seem to keep just the one to start. You must realize though that my son will also be mated and having stronger heirs for Winter. What good will so many lesser Summer heirs do your season?" she replied, laughing off the threat. Once Levi had come to his senses, he would surely do as she'd said. "Or are you foolish enough to think that sheer numbers would be enough to--"

She didn't get to finish as the doors to the hall burst open and a gust of chilled air and snowflakes whirled across the floor, putting out candles and sending a shiver through the Summer fae as it dispersed. All was silent and dim with so few candles left alight. It was broken by a low soft voice that sounded like moisture on crystal, beautifully haunting, melancholy and pining. The sound was a Call, one that had not been used in as long as any of the fae present could remember. It was Winter's song and it hadn't been sung since before the hearts of the Winter fae had frozen over. 

Kuchel's eyes went impossibly wide and she turned to follow the sound with her gaze. Levi stepped through the doors, squalling silver blue eyes trained on the Summer Prince as if no one else was present. He drifted on silent feet to the middle of the floor and cocked his head in a slight bow as he fell to one knee. The alluring melody faded from his lips as he waited, chest heaving ever so slightly against the bundle cradled in his hold. Winter was silent now, holding its breath as he was, begging that his Call would be answered this time.

As soon as Eren sensed Levi, he turned away from the faerie, unwilling to look at the fae that shamed him so. It wasn't until he heard Winter's song that he glanced in Levi's direction. He cocked his head as he listened, realizing that Levi was making a _Call_. Eren gasped as he turned to look back at Levi, music ringing in his ears as he slowly stood from his seat like he was in a trance. The Call was for him. There was no way he could resist it. No way to get away now that the sound had reached his ears. Slowly, he started to step towards Levi, speechless as he listened to the man's song. It wasn't until he was standing directly in front of Levi with the other male on his knees that he was aware he’d even moved. He stood in front of Levi in his spider silk dress and surrounded by a sea of suitors and all he could see was the silver of Levi's eyes. His wings remained black though and he was scowling; unable to forgive Levi yet, but also unable to ignore his Call.

The Winter Prince met Eren's gaze and wet his lips, swallowing as nerves twisted in his stomach and his heart gave a sudden lurch that made his breath hitch. "Eren, I know I offended you and you didn't give me any chance to explain. I'm not very versed with words or romance. In Winter courting, there's never been need for such. It's all in proving your worth as a mate, nothing like this feeling and it takes much longer than your Summer that is so sure and unafraid. I never meant to refuse you or lie to you. Please forgive me? Let me start over again. I brought you another courting gift, this one, you won't be able to melt," he said, the words tumbling out quick and soft as if he didn't want to be overheard by the fae that were drawing closer to the two males. 

He carefully untucked the soft material in his arms to reveal the downy feathered head of a young snowy owl, the plumage pure white and silky soft as the little creature cracked bright teal eyes open, blinking once or twice before they widened and looked first at him and then to Eren curiously, "Her name is Aurora and she's to be yours like my light."

Eren tapped his foot as he looked down on Levi suspiciously, although he almost melted when he saw the chick. But Eren held firm in his stubbornness and refused to just forgive Levi. He thought over Levi's words and soon his face scrunched as he said in confusion, "You didn't... Mean to shame me?" He looked away with a huff as all the fae in the room were whispering none too quietly around them. There were a few suitors that looked especially angry in the wake of Levi's return. "I have other offers now... that you can see," Eren said, glancing back to Levi and wondering what his reaction would be. "Because of you I had to wear spider silk."

Levi bit his lip, glancing to the Summer fae gathered a few paces from Eren's back and growled a low sound before his eyes shifted back to his intended. "I can see. But you didn't Call for them... I'm sorry you were made to wear it. It wasn't my intention. I hadn't meant to shame you. The shame is on me. I should have explained sooner, but I was so taken by you... I was afraid that I would forget myself and somehow hurt you. Of course, it seems I hurt you anyway. My heart did not beat before I met you. I did not know warmth or feel colour in my skin; it was overwhelming and I thought I hadn't proved my worth to you at all. I was supposed to, but you... I should have said it better," he said, shifting in his kneeling position and adjusting his hold on the now squirming owl which was very much interested in the warm Summer faerie as she was attempting to escape Levi's grasp to get to him.

Eren cocked his head to the side as he listened to Levi's explanation. His brows furrowed. Summer Faeries didn't have to prove their worth during courting or anything like that. The chase was enough. Was the Winter Court’s way so different? He turned on his heel to look to Levi's mother still frozen on the ice throne that had been hers for so many years. "Regent," he called, as coolly as possible for a Summer fae, "Tell me the courting practises of the Winter Court..." He noticed her face twitch in reluctance so he added with a glare, "You must not lie to me... I could see it as an act of war between our courts."

Kuchel's lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, but as Eren had said, she could not lie or refuse him without it being perceived as a serious slight. "Winter fae don't mate based on something so frivolous as _feelings_. A Call is answered by those most capable of answering. Once that occurs and the first gifts are received, the courting can last for several days after that. The Bearer receives more gifts and vows and the suitor spends time proving their worth through those gifts and other gestures. They provide food and a proper nest, the essentials that all Bearers require during a proper mating. If the Bearer finds them satisfactory, the bond is consummated," she answered through gritted teeth while she looked between her son and the young Summer fae, "Certainly, it is improper for a suitor to make a Call themselves and it's shameful for a Winter fae to behave in any such manner outside the traditions of our season." Damn them both for their stubborn foolishness. Levi was embarrassing the whole of the Winter Kingdom with his lavish gifts and sweet words to a Bearer of the opposing season. And she was powerless to stop him from pursuing it further, especially if the Summer Prince chose to accept him again.

Eren’s eyes widened in shock as he listened to Levi's mother explain. He nodded his head slowly in understanding as a radiant smile broke out on his face. Levi hadn't _lied_ to him or _rejected_ his presentation; he just wanted to complete the Winter Court’s mating rituals. Eren continued to smile and then giggle as his wings began to flutter. Soon he was full on laughing with mirth as his wings beat behind him. All the darkness faded out of his wings as they turned back into brilliant blues and golds as he laughed and giggled, bouncing on his feet as he twirled around. They hadn’t failed! They could continue courting and Eren wasn't shamed! He was so happy, he felt like he could burst. 

Turning back to Levi, he gave the Winter fae a smile that could rival the sun. He lifted his hand with a flick of his wrist, silently calling the baby bird to his arm. Immediately Aurora squirmed out of Levi's hands and took flight to land gently on Eren's hand while the Summer Fae began to pet her snowy feathers. The downy plumage was soft like pussy willows and it made Eren giggle in delight when the bird rubbed affectionately against him. Levi was right; Eren couldn't melt this gift. 

"I choose to accept the Prince of Winter’s gift. We will finish courting in the ways of Winter," he called out to the fae that were surrounding him, but his eyes were locked with Levi's. He answered Levi's call and since he had no idea of Winter tradition, Levi would have to take the lead for Eren to follow.

Kuchel huffed and slumped into the throne, clearly unimpressed by the Summer Prince's declaration as were a number of their kin, but of course neither Prince seemed to care at all. 

Gold speckles surfaced on the soft feathers of Aurora's wings and breast as Eren touched her, absorbing threads of Summer as she had Levi's light when he'd first beseeched her from her mother to gift his mate and she had accepted. She was now a creature of both seasons and a courting gift that would likely last a lifetime as would their bond. Levi let out a heavy breath that frosted on the air and his heart pounded in his chest as elation coursed through him. Winter was congratulating him on his success, but he could hardly hear it over his heartbeat and his attention was focused elsewhere, confidence renewed by the return of colour to the beautiful Summer Prince. 

His snowy eyes met Eren's forest green and he was upright without conscious decision, his wings whirring as they carried his weight. He couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed as he propelled himself forward to embrace the smaller Summer faerie tightly. "Eren... My Summer, will you come with me then? I've made a proper nest for us and I wasn't sure what you like to eat, but I collected several things. Winter said children of Summer like sweets," he said as he held the other faerie against him, ignoring the whispers around them and the disapproving stares, more concerned with making up for the lost time with his intended.

"Didn't you hear me? Or did you go deaf in your absence?" Eren asked with a giggle, smiling up at Levi cheekily as he allowed himself to be held again and felt the icy chill of Levi's body, "I just said I accepted you... I'll go wherever you wish." Aurora chirped and clawed her way up to Eren's shoulder instead; preferring not to be crushed by the lovers embrace.

Levi huffed at the teasing, but his pale blue lips tilted in a smile. "I've not lost my hearing, just my sense, you cheeky little thing," he retorted, reaching up to ruffle the gold flecked fluff on the young owl's chest in apology as he watched his vibrant mate giggle and smile brightly. He hummed as the warmth echoed through him pleasantly, flushing his skin and making his breath stutter. He hadn't realized how much he had already come to miss it in just the few days they had been apart. 

He leaned in to press a chilled kiss to the corner of reddish, bowed lips before he pulled back entirely, grasping one of Eren's hands, entwining their fingers tightly and tugging him along, prompting him over his shoulder in a voice that was as excited as it had ever been, "Come along then love, we've a little ways to travel."


	5. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support, the kudos, and comments! We do so appreciate them. Here is the next installment for today and hopefully there will be another prepared for tomorrow. If not, we appreciate your patience! We're still recovering from the Holidays, after all. XD

"Mmm, wanna go faster?" Eren asked, holding up his fingers like he might snap them together out of the room. He cocked his head in question but continued to follow Levi as they walked past the entire fae kingdom. Neither paid attention to the large amount of eyes on them, having only eyes for each other now Eren had forgiven the Winter fae.

Levi glanced over his shoulder again as he led Eren away from the banquet, through the opposing large doors and slowed a moment. He cocked his head, considering the proposition with a crooked smile on his mouth. He reached back with his unoccupied hand to thumb along one flushed, tan cheek affectionately as he spoke in a breathy humoured tone, "Just like your season, so impatient you are. Mm, but I don't mind, I'm eager to show you what I've prepared for you. Show me your magic love."

Eren smiled brightly and took the hand that danced across his cheek with his own. He closed his eyes and a sort of tranquil state of peace crossed his face as he called his magic and sent it to Levi's mind to find out where to go. It was a different process then what he was used to since his magic was entwined with his own body. He needed to concentrate so that no part of Levi was left behind. He found Levi's Winter magic in the core of his being and wrapped it in his gold aura as he felt their two hearts beat together as one. He gasped for a moment as he heard a weak whisper of Winter saying hello and it was enough to almost end the whole enchantment but they were too far gone. Soon they disappeared and reappeared, thankfully with all of their limbs even though Eren lost his concentration in surprise. He didn't even know where they went and only saw once he opened his eyes in the new place.

Levi gasped when he felt the heat of that golden Summer magic embracing the chilled blue-green of his own and shuddered when their hearts beat in tandem, feeling so intimately close to the other fae, unlike anything he had ever quite experienced before. Their magic was mingling in his core and the Winter was delighted, greeting Eren familiarly. 

He didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he must have because when he opened them again, he gasped. They were no longer in the Summerlands, but in the Winter Forest. Thick coniferous trees stood in clumps over rolling snow sparkling hills that reflected the starlight overhead with twinkling prisms similar to the ones that shone through Levi's wings at the right angle. More white blanketed the dark needles and boughs of the trees and fluffy flakes of it fell all around them. 

There was a half frozen lake not to far from the largest tree, only escaping freezing fully by the icy waterfall that churned its waters and sent up sprays of swirling frost into the air. It was secluded, a little pocketed valley in the middle of the Winter Woods that Levi had always favoured and the largest tree was where he had decided to make their nest. 

Beneath the thick, snow-encrusted canopied boughs of the Wintergreen spruce, he had laid a bed of softer boughs, the scent of evergreen and peppermint strong, soothing and familiar and soft Winter fleece woven over them to make it more plush and comfortable for his mate to be. The nest was decorated with Holly and Mistletoe to add some more colour and hopefully impress his mate. There was also food tucked up into the branches; candied fruits, Winter berries, ice wines, chilled cheeses, dark chocolate, cold sweet custard buns, and a myriad of nuts..

He led Eren towards the large tree and held the bowed branches aside to admit his intended before him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. He didn't have any idea if it would be to Eren's liking as it was what was proper for a Bearer of Winter, not of Summer, but he'd done his best and if Eren found it lacking, he would just have to acquire other items to accommodate him. "I hope it's to your liking. I tried to make it cozier than usual," he said, a soft flush of residual colour heating the tips of his ears.

Eren stared speechless as Levi lead him to the nest, never before seeing a sight like a snow covered forest. Even the trees looked different, covered in snow and Eren almost wanted to stay behind to stare at the scenery, except that he was experiencing the one thing about the Winter lands that he should have guessed; they were cold. He hurried into the nest, looking all around him as he inhaled the smell of pine. It smelled like home. 

"It smells amazing in here," Eren said, turning around to give Levi a large smile. His smile began to waver as his teeth clattered together and body began to shake, trying to warm itself. Spider silk did not help insulate his body heat.

Levi returned the smile, but it turned quickly to a frown of concern. "You're cold... It's not warm enough," he observed, brow furrowing in thought. The Winter fleece was cool and plush, but was meant for Winter and likely not as insulating as he'd have liked. He watched as the small owl snuggled against the side of Eren neck in an attempt to warm him and still his chattering teeth and an idea came to him. 

"Stay here. I'll return soon with something to warm you," he requested as he backed out of the nest and let the boughs close which did help some to insulate the nest. Then he too off into the swirling snowflakes towards the Winter fowl nesting grounds.

He returned less than an hour later with a thick blanket of feathers and down woven together with Winter fleece and folded neatly in his arms as he slipped back into the nest. "Will this do?" he asked as he looked at the paling Summer faerie. If it wasn't enough, he would have to return his mate to the Summerlands until he found something more suitable. But the Winter was commending him and assuring him, it should be enough.

"S-s-s-or-ry-ry," Eren stuttered as he wrapped the blanket around his small stature and then sat on the ground in a ball to collect warmth, "I-its t-t-the s-spider silk. Doesn't insulate a-a-at all." All that was visible under the blanket was Eren's green eyes watching Levi as he looked at the Summer Prince with concern. He began to glow gold to warm himself more, thus heating the nest around them too. He hadn't done that before because it was pointless if the heat just escaped into the cold. He didn't have enough magic to heat the whole of the Winterlands frozen forest. Finally he was warm and stopped shaking, bouncing around even though he was still in a little ball. Eren's brows furrowed. "Levi... if this is to be our nest... what will we do if we have Summer Fae and our babies won't be able to handle the cold?"

Levi seated himself next to his mate and pulled his blanketed form against him, reveling in the warmth that radiated from the Summer faerie, pleased that he had managed to accommodate him and that the canopy of the spruce was enough to trap in and insulate the nest well. He reached up with his unoccupied hand to pet Aurora when she squirmed out from beneath the feathered covering and hopped onto one of the branches overhead and hummed as he considered Eren's question. 

"We'll build a nest in the Summerlands. We should anyway. It's too cold for you to stay here all year round, isn't it? Mm, maybe we could make it warmer here... It's never been attempted, but the Winter says it's not impossible," he replied, leaning back onto the cushiony bedding of the nest and watching Eren through his lashes, his silvery eyes alight with warm devotion, obviously willing to do whatever was necessary, "Do you think we'll have Summer children?"

Eren bit his lip as his eyes lowered. "It will bring great shame to me as a Prince of Summer to have heirs of Winter... I won't lie to you, I'm worried about the negotiations and the prospect of me giving strength to my own enemy..." he said dejectedly, wanting to shrink further into his blankets. "But at the same time... I'm tired of this war! This power struggle! Why can't our seasons get along and not fight each other so?l know for a fact I will love my children whether they are of Summer or of Winter. As I love you though you are of Winter." He sat up straighter to show Levi that he would be strong and protect his babies no matter what. If that meant betraying Summer than so be it.

Levi watched Eren as he talked, listening intently, his wings twitching idly now and again as he laid on his side, curving his body slightly around the other faerie. "It's not the seasons, but the fae that can't seem to agree. Winter says that it used to play with Summer a long time ago, so long ago that the fae don't remember. The Winter faeries... We lost feeling and our hearts froze over. I'm the first in a long time to hear my heartbeat. You did that," he said quietly, reaching for one of Eren's hands to press over the much warmer, but still cool flesh of his chest where his heart was beating a steady rhythm.

He wet his lips and blinked slowly at his mate as he continued, "I think it's time all fae were equal again." He rubbed his thumb over the back of Eren's hand and knuckles affectionately. He wanted to live in a world like in the stories Winter told, where fae were fae, all one and not separate. Maybe that was why destiny had given them one another. It was time the feud ended.

Eren vibrated under the blanket ‘til he sprung forward tackling Levi into the Winter fleece and covering them both with the blanket. Levi was cold but Eren could handle it; he would heat them both. Straddling Levi's hips he said excitedly, “I'm so glad we agree! I knew there was a good reason to accept you and then forgive you,” Eren said with a giggle, grabbing onto Levi's shirt to shake the man with excitement. “Is the courting over now that you've made me a nest? Can I present yet? I wanna see what our babies will be” Eren asked bouncing on top of Levi in a very delicate area, impatient to begin again, but not wanting to be rejected once more. 

Levi grunted when he found his mate abruptly atop of him, the sound turning to a breathy chuckle as his hands found their way to the plump hips still encased in smooth spider silk. He shifted under the Summer faerie, finding the warm pressure of Eren's backside entirely too pleasant as the heat permeated into his cold skin, flushing him with echoes of colour. He looked up at Eren through his thick dark lashes and gave a singular nod, though he looked a bit nervous. "It can be, but mm, I want you to be sure. From what I understand of Winter mating, it's not very pleasant for the Bearer... I don't... I don't know if it will be different with you. The Winter gets too excited and I can't understand what it's saying whenever I've asked. I don't want to hurt you," he tried to explain as his tingling fingertips massaged at Eren's hips and sides unconsciously while heat stirred eagerly between his legs.

Eren cocked his head to the side as he looked down on Levi with confusion. "From what I heard from bonded Summer fae, mating is very pleasant and passionate. Most say the first time is the most intense 'cause you bind your life with another..." Eren explained, cocking his head to the other side. He had never been afraid of the actual act of mating, but of presenting and being found inadequate. His worst fear came true in a way so now he was unafraid. He looked down curiously then started pulling at Levi's pants to look inside as he asked, "Are you different from us in a way that makes it painful?" Levi was to be his mate and had already seen him naked. It was only fair.

The Winter faerie shifted his hips again and shook his head, the residual heat from Eren colouring his cheeks with a blush. He willed the Winter spun garments to disappear, leaving him bare beneath the press of the Summer Prince's body that was quickly warming him further and causing condensation to rise on the tingling milky skin. "I don't think we're any different like _that_ , but our Bearers aren't as eager as yours... There's no passion, just duty... It's nothing quite like this," he replied, breath hitching slightly as his stiffening member rubbed up against his mate without the barrier of his clothing between them, making him shiver uncontrollably.

Eren moved his hips down the length of Levi's body so he could inspect the fae’s glistening rosy cock. "Hmm..." Eren hummed as he eyed the length, "You're bigger than Summer fae in general, so it makes sense that this would be bigger too... Looks the same though." Eren stared at it some more before he sat up and planted his palms on either side of Levi's head to stare into his eyes. "I have an idea! A compromise! Of course this is very unorthodox... But since you are afraid of hurting me, why don't we explore each other a bit and see what feels good so we know our limits. I don't really know what will hurt me and what won't since I've never done this before, so all we can do is experiment!" Eren said excitedly, wiggling his hips over Levi's without thought. "This way, when I present next, you won't be scared and reject me again!"

Levi tried not to consider too much what Eren was doing as the smaller fae inspected his manhood, acutely embarrassed and flattered by the words that seemed to be Eren's attempt at assurance. When the Summer faerie moved again and hovered over his face, he blinked up at him, cocking his head in consideration. Eren's suggestion didn't seem like a bad idea, even though it was far outside of what he knew of traditional mating. He didn't want to possibly upset his mate again in the future. The Winter was agreeing emphatically that he should definitely give it a whirl and he couldn't think of a good reason to argue when he liked touching Eren so much and he certainly liked when Eren touched him in turn. 

"Alright," he agreed in a low tone, voice huskier than it had been, his interest evident and he rocked his pelvis up unconsciously, seeking more warm friction instinctively while his fingers spread against Eren's waist, "Can I remove your gown?" he asked, eyes half lidded and dilated as he looked up at the flushed and excited Summer fae.

Eren looked down at his white gown and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Yes! I don't ever want to wear this again... Let's burn it while we are at it," Eren said, his hands reaching behind his back to tug at the laces but ultimately unable to reach. "Stupid... non... magic... clothes..." Eren grunted as he continued to try and contort to undress himself.

Levi watched his mate struggle for a few moments with an endeared expression before he reached up to assist him, threads of Winter magic freezing the delicate seams of the garment. They came apart beneath his fingertips, the silky material falling away to pool around Eren's hips. "Mmn, you won't ever have to wear anything like it again love," the pale faerie murmured as a crooked little smile took up residence at the corner of his mouth. He caressed his fingertips over the revealed golden skin, drawing frosted patterns over the warm flesh and raising goosebumps on Eren's body as he watched the colour transfer between them with intent interest. "You're beautiful," he breathed, the words slipping from between his lips without conscious thought.

Eren ignored the need to hide himself from his mate as he reached down and tore the ruined dress away from his body. "I'm glad you think so," Eren said, with an intentional wiggle of his hips, "If you ever stop rejecting me ‘cause you think I'm a delicate flower then I will give you pretty babies as well." Eren smiled down at Levi defiantly, and shivered as the Winter fae continued to trace his skin. He flipped his leg over to lay down beside Levi. He lifted his arms and legs in the air and shook them. "C'mon then! Explore me! I'll show you whose delicate," he said laughing as he laid on his back on the Winter fleece.

Levi chuckled, propped on one elbow as he watched Eren sprawl on his back and wave his limbs about. His wings whirred as they pulled him up a bit so that he could lay himself over his mate, ducking his head to nip at the Summer faerie's collar playfully. "I hardly think you're delicate, especially since I witnessed first hand your wrath," he replied, cool lips brushing over the wetness his mouth had left on the warm skin of Eren's neck while his hands groped firmly along the Summer Prince's sides. He hummed appreciatively as he pressed his hips against Eren's, feeling a hardness there to mirror his own. "Doesn't mean I couldn't hurt you. I don't want it to be painful. Mating should be as you described," he finished in a breathy tone as he nosed his way behind one flushed and delicately pointed ear, inhaling the Summer scent of his mate deeply before his chilled tongue flickered out to taste instead.

Eren gasped quietly under Levi's caress and arched his back off the ground, unable to help his reaction. “I’m sorry…,” he breathed with obvious distraction, trying to concentrate on what he was saying but too focused on Levi's tongue on his neck, “All my… fears about mating came true… When I thought you… You rejected me… I should have… let you explain,” he panted, looking up with glazed over doe eyes. He had wanted to apologize. Since Levi explained, Eren was embarrassed about his _overreaction_. 

Levi hummed, pressing open mouthed kisses along the underside of Eren's jaw between his breathy response, "It's alright. I should have explained from the start, but I hadn't expected it to be like this... It's _intense_... Never felt before." Chilly fingertips caressed over the Summer faerie's ribs teasingly to spread over his chest, thumbs brushing against rosy nipples that peaked under the cool stimulation. Levi nipped a trail along the tanned column of Eren's throat, an appreciative purring rumbling in his throat as his heart beat thick and heavy in his chest, fresh warmth spreading under his skin with tingling electricity. He rolled his hips again, pressing their lengths alongside one another and his breath hitched with the friction, shivers sparking along his spine and making his wings stiffen with the heightening of unfamiliar arousal. "Is this alright?" he breathed, rocking his pelvis against Eren's and continuing to explore along his torso.

"It's wonderful," Eren said, his hands rubbing up and down Levi's back as his hips instinctively pushed back against Levi's. "You're so... careful..." Eren said, fire in his eyes as he looked up at Levi in challenge, "You said I'm not delicate but you touch me as if I'm glass and I will break. I will not break. I can take whatever you can give and give it back ten times harder." To demonstrate his words, Eren reached down on impulse and grabbed Levi's length to pump towards himself, smirking up at Levi as the fae gasped above him.

The Winter Prince's heart stammered as Eren's fingers fisted his erection and his hips jerked into the grip of their own accord. His hands spasmed and groped roughly at Eren's chest, sliding down along his sides to palm at his hips firmly. "So bold little Bearer," he breathed harshly, a soft curl to his mouth as he nipped along the Summer fae's neck, pausing to suck a mark into the flesh beneath Eren's ear before he pulled away only to press in for a kiss, letting his instincts guide him. He nibbled at Eren's bottom lip and pressed his tongue inside the warm cavern when Eren's lips parted, swallowing the sounds that were escaping him. 

One hand trailed from Eren's hip to caress along his thigh, groping roughly and coaxing his leg up and out so that he could snake that same hand between them and return the Summer faerie's gesture. His fingers were gentle as they fluttered along the heated length of Eren's cock until they reached the base and closed around it firmly, mimicking Eren's bold motions.

Eren immediately was overwhelmed by Levi's sudden aggressive attack; it made his head spin and his heart skip. Levi muffled Erens cries with his icy mouth, and covered the Summer fae's mouth in frost as he delved deeper. But as soon as Levi's chilled fingers touched Eren's heated cock, the Summer fae ripped his mouth away to cry out loud. "Yes! Yes that's it!" he gasped encouragingly as his eyes rolled back in his head, "I may be a... A Bearer... But I am Summer's wrath... You have to... be strong to be my mate... The strongest! Prove yourself!" Eren loved this wild side of his cautious mate. He already knew how strong Levi was, but it was definitely fun to egg him on and bring out even more of that ever consuming desire the both of them had.


	6. Marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ereri 12 Days of Christmas day 6!! (we are a little late)
> 
> We have been having a good time writing and uploading this christmas gift every day this week, but we will be taking the next three days off to celebrate New Years!! WOOO END OF 2016!
> 
> So a Happy New Years to all. May 2017 be a better year filled with Ereri<3

Levi's wings shivered and whirred in response to the encouragement and the gasping cries coming from the other male and he growled low in his throat, dominance threading into the sound. Eren was eagerly attempting to break Levi's restraint, pushing and prodding him to give in entirely to the instincts that coiled and burned in his belly and it was working. He aggressively buried his face against the Summer fae's neck, setting his fanged teeth to the skin and marking it with a stinging bite while he rocked his hips in time with the stroking of his hand on his mate's shaft. Eren was not in pain, that much was very clear and Winter had faded with echoing assurances that he was doing fine. 

There was a niggling desire that surfaced and grew as the heat permeated into his skin further and he inhaled the Bearer's scent deeply, eyes dilating thickly beneath the heavy veil of his lashes. He bit a little harder and his other hand slipped from Eren's hip to explore further. He groped along his outer thigh and down its underside to tentatively tease lukewarm fingertips along the crevice between the plump globes of Eren's backside, curious and intent with instinctive drive to feel what might be found there.

A whine tore from Eren's throat instinctively to answer Levi's growl and he tilted his head to completely bare his neck for his mate’s pleasure. His grip on Levi's length tightened and pumped harder as his other hand lifted to curl his fingers through the long strands of Levi's pitch black undercut. He felt the sting of Levi's pointed teeth and moaned loudly. "C-Careful my love, not too deep. Not when we aren't gonna bond yet..." he said trying to think clearly around the pleasure his body was feeling. He didn't want them to do anything that would jeopardize their future mating ritual. 

He moaned even louder as soon as he felt Levi's chilled fingers touch his most delicate place. The place where Eren would present again to Levi so that they may mate and bond. As soon as it was touched, a shudder went through Eren's body as he slicked, filling the air with the scent of his arousal.

Levi hummed his acknowledgement and laved his tongue over the bite in apology, shuddering violently and thrusting into Eren's hand unconsciously. His breaths picked up, frosty against the wetness on Eren's skin, panted between kisses as he attempted to blindly find his way back to his mate's mouth. 

He made a low sound of approval when Eren moaned louder as Levi's fingers slipped between the plush cheeks of his rear. They stilled a moment and he pulled back to squint down at Eren, intrigued curiosity swimming in the hazy mercury of his eyes as he felt the slickness against his fingertips. It was unexpected. As far as he'd been educated, Winter Bearers did not emit such a scent of arousal, nor produce any sort of natural lubrication; apparently that did not apply to their Summer kin. Feeling and smelling it made the heat in his gut flare and spike tendrils of pride and heady desire through him. He couldn't help but press the pads of his fingers against the slickening pucker, rubbing with firm, but gentle pressure and spreading the slippery substance. His other hand's movements slowed, but didn't stop as he tried to follow all of the sensations at once. 

As Levi’s own arousal rose in response to his mate's, his body buzzed and his magic leaked out, frost whispering through the canopied boughs of the tree and sparkling in the air around them in a fine misted dust. Condensation beaded on his skin where he made contact with the warmth of Eren's and made it slick as he moved against him, unable to decide which of the sensations he liked best, though his instincts kept begging his attention return to the fingertips that were teasing at Eren's entrance.

Eren immediately let go of Levi's cock and gasped even louder as the Winter fae began to spread his slick. “Feels… so-good…” Eren panted, looking up at Levi with glassy eyes and his mouth forming the shape of an “O”. As Eren lost control further, his entire body blushed with heat, glowing gold as he emitted magic. Plants even started to grow where his flesh touched the floor of the nest, but he didn't even notice, more focused on Levi's probing fingers and the smell and sight of him laying over the smaller Summer fae. “Please…” Eren whimpered, not even sure what he was asking for as his glowing, hot hands lifted to grip Levi's arms in desperation. 

Levi pressed two fingers inside the greedy tightness, humming in response to Eren's pleasure. "Please what lovely?" he breathed as he nosed along the side of Eren's neck until his could rub his own against it and rocked his fingers firmly in and out of the clinging Summer Prince. He had a potent desire to claim Eren as the knowledge that his mate was enjoying his touch immensely settled into his mind. 

Winter cheered with a sudden loudness that echoed and ricocheted in his mind and he growled, shooing it away with his magic and blocking it out; he'd had enough of its peeping and its advice. He didn't need anything but Eren just now.

"Ah," Eren cried out as his back arched off the ground and his wings flapped. "That," Eren breathed, rocking his hips in time with Levi's fingers, desperate for them to be deeper and bigger and just... more. "Please... I need it... More!" Eren started to beg, then a whine worked its way out of his throat, calling high to his intended mate. Brightly coloured flowers of all colours bloomed exponentially beneath him and began to wind around the couple. As soon as they came into contact with Levi, they froze and broke off then bloomed again.

The Winter faerie made another low growling sound, responding to the Bearer's whine and felt his restraint snapping, his magic rippling through him like a physical whiplash. He inhaled sharply and licked his lips, ignoring the aching in his teeth, instigated by instincts that were no longer being dampened and repressed. He slammed his fingers inside to the knuckles and bit behind Eren's ear, panting as he stilled his motions and pinned the smaller male beneath him. Flakes of silvery snow frosted the air and settled on the blooms Eren's magic was producing, thawing and sparkling dewy and prismed on the petals and leaves.

"Eren," he said, husky and guttural against the marked up golden skin, "I want to claim you now... Like this... You don't have to present, just stay where I can see you just as you are." He pulled back just enough to look down at Eren, his mercury eyes smoldering a dark slate where tendrils of his magic coloured the silvered depths.

Eren panted, gasped and squirmed, hardly able to comprehend what Levi was saying. His brows furrowed and his eyes started to look a little less glassy as he figured it out. "B-But..." Eren breathed, conflicted as his hips rocked; his body very much liking the idea of being filled. "I... I have to present... You- you gotta judge my body to see if I will be a good Bearer..." Eren explained, his fingers digging into Levi's arms to bring the Winter fae closer. His actions weren't matching his voice’s apprehension, his eyes filled with anxiety and desire.

Another rumbling growl sounded from the Winter faerie's throat, frustration colouring the tone as Eren drew him in. "I don't need to see to know you are perfect. I can _feel_ it... You don't have to present like that for me to know... I know... You'll bare the heirs of our kingdoms and they will be as perfect, no matter the season they belong to," he murmured huskily, trying to convey that he'd already decided that Eren was adequate, more than adequate; he was exquisite and nothing about him was disappointing to the Winter Prince. He didn't need Eren to pose himself again because it would make no difference in Levi's desire for him. Even so, if Eren protested further, he would not argue. If his mate said it was necessary, Levi would not deny him, but he would be disappointed in being unable to watch his mate's eyes and taste his mouth while he claimed him in such a position. He was unusual in that desire apparently in both the ways of Summer and Winter, but he wasn't bothered; nothing about their courtship had been usual.

Eren bit his lip and squirmed some more. He didn't want to do anything wrong to risk their bond, but at the same time, something deep inside of him wanted to see Levi as they were tied together. Eren wanted to look directly in the beautiful silver of his mate’s eyes as they completed their bond. A shy smile formed on Eren's lips, cheeks flushing even redder as his decision was made. "Claim me then... I want to be yours..." Eren said quietly as he turned his head to the side to bare his neck and opened his legs even wider to accommodate Levi's larger body. He was feeling a weird mixture of nervous, embarrassed, and desperately horny, but he decided that Levi would take care of him. Levi was the best possible mate he could have hoped for.

Levi's already half dilated eyes were lidded and rapidly dilated to their fullest in response to the Bearer's affirmed declaration. He rocked his fingers once, twice more before he pulled them out of Eren entirely and groped at his thighs with both freed hands instead, hitching them up and coaxing them around his waist. His body was glistening with condensation and echoed with colour and warmth as he ground down against his mate, his eager manhood throbbing and twitching as it slid between the plush, slick cheeks of Eren's rear in warning. Instinct was guiding the motions completely. It felt incredibly right, comfortable with a profound familiarity though neither of them had been intimate in this way previously. It came naturally.

Lukewarm hands, flushed but still pale caressed along the Summer Prince's outer thighs, to his hips, squeezed and kneaded there firmly until the grip tightened abruptly and drew them against his own as he pressed inside of the sweet heat of Eren's body. He hissed harshly against Eren’s throat as he buried his face there unconsciously. He was overwhelmed by the tight slickness, the searing sensation of sinking into impossible warmth; it should burn him, but it felt like coming home and his heart beat a heady pounding rhythm while his teeth ached with the desire to mark and claim his mate.

Eren's eyes widened and he threw his head back against the cushioned ground as he yelled out, "Ah! Levi!" His toes curled and eyes rolled back in his head as Levi's cold cock inched into him until seated against Eren's hips. Eren was breathing hard, body shaking as he accepted the intrusion. It wasn't long before his insides were craving more so Eren opened his eyes to reveal they had changed to gold, looking up at Levi with glowing intensity. "Take me," Eren commanded, his fingers lacing through Levi's hair tightly to pull the man closer and claim his mouth in a sloppy but heated kiss.

The Winter faerie made a feral sound between a growl and a groan in the back of his throat as Eren forcefully drew their mouths together, hips twitching in eagerness to follow the Summer Prince's command. Levi's fangs nipped at Eren's bottom lip before his tongue pressed in between them and curled alongside his mate's while his hands gripped at Eren's thighs and hips roughly. He inhaled a harsh breath through his nose as Eren's body heated his, radiating in pleasant waves from where they were joined as one and suddenly his hips rocked back only to shift forward again after half a second, thrusting purposefully, 

"So warm," he murmured huskily against Eren's lips, breathy and warmer than his usual, heated from the inside where his blood was rushing with the steady pumping of his heart beat. His wings whirred quietly as he used them to leverage himself, the appendages stiffening and relaxing to rock himself in and out of his mate's intoxicating body, his hands beginning to travel along Eren's skin. They migrated beneath his lower back and arched the smaller fae's body into his while his mouth sought Eren's again and again until he had to pull away to pant for air and his instincts pressured him to mark the younger male again; more, deeper, claim and bond.

With every thrust, Eren gasped, his legs tightening around Levi's hips and his body begging for more. His own tiny fangs elongated as he panted, lost to his pleasure. Levi repositioned his hips, hitting more upwards into Eren, and the Summer fae yelled out in ecstasy, "Oh bluebells! There! Yes! Right there!" A spark was building in Eren's belly and as Levi continued his assault, Eren's wings started to glow and turn a bright shade of magenta; much different than his usual green and gold hues.

Levi's thrusts gained momentum, rocking harder into the smaller fae as Eren's thighs hugged his sides snugly and his heels dug into Levi's lower back. Beads of glittering moisture rolled off the Winter faerie’s lightly flushed skin and he grunted with exertion as he moved, intent on drawing more of those sounds from his mate. He could never have expected that mating would be like this. It was as Eren had claimed it would be and he could hardly think past the desire to fill the writhing Bearer and sink his teeth into his shoulder. 

Fire built and coiled tightly in his belly, having been simmering for days already, he couldn't hope to restrain it anymore. He aggressively buried his face against Eren's throat, nipping and licking, mapping his way to the base where he instinctively was drawn to bite. His hips stuttered a moment before he caught his rhythm again and held Eren's tightly as his thrusts became harsher, less coordinated as the base of his shaft swelled. Abruptly, he sunk inside Eren, his hips plush against his backside as Levi's body shuddered and stiffened while his sharp teeth broke golden flesh. His magic exploded in coloured prisms, hues of blue-green lighting up the night sky overhead as he found his peak and a low, strained moan was muffled by Eren's skin while he left his own neck bared in preparation for his mate's. His magic begged for Eren's to accept the bond, reaching out for it through the opened pathways their intimacy revealed, and coaxing it to weave and bind itself with the tendrils of coolness from his core.

“Ah!” Eren yelled as he felt Levi's teeth break his skin and his knot lock them together and he came instantly; the buildup of energy making him burst into golden flames that didn’t burn. But he wasn't focused on his body that was now on fire; too distracted by Levi's magic and entire being flowing into him from the two points of connection. It was freezing, like ice flowing into his veins, and his first reaction was to reject it, hide deep within himself and wrap himself with Summer’s aura. But he swallowed that reaction down. No! He was strong enough to accept Levi into himself, to be bonded together for life. He met the cold of Levi's aura with his own heat and lifted his head to bite down hard on Levi's shoulder, tasting his icy blood. That was all that was needed for their magic to blend together in a beautiful mix of blue, green, and gold, and it was then that they were truly connected and would be forever more.

With no warning, a vision overtook him. Deep in the recesses of his mind, he saw an image develop. Wait no. It was more like a _memory_. Flying above the clouds and watching the sun set on his home, Eren hovered in the sky. He turned to the left to see that he was hand in hand with Levi in the heavens. He smiled at his mate before the Summer fae looked upwards at the stars and saw two lights frolicking together. They twisted and turned in unison and chased one another, never truly touching but unable to separate. One was a deep shade of blue and the other a bright gold and Eren instantly knew that these were the spirits of Summer and Winter.

_Hello Eren,_ they greeted the fae familiarly before the vision broke and Eren fell back to the ground, opening his eyes to see that he was in his nest with his newly bonded mate still above him. 

He panted harshly as he stared up at Levi with eyes still gold, fire and lights dancing together all around them. “Did you… did you see that?” Eren gasped, trying to make sense of the vision he had just seen. Maybe it was a hallucination? No. That couldn't be it. The spirits of Summer and Winter _spoke_ to him. That much he was sure of. 

Levi was catching his breath, unconcerned by the flames around his mate; they weren't painful, more ticklish and warm than anything uncomfortable. He leaned back a bit to meet Eren's gaze when the younger fae gasped his question, his silvery eyes tinted blue and half lidded, filled with affection for the Bearer securely pinned beneath him. "I heard. I think they've been waiting a long while to be together and I know Winter has wanted to speak to you. Have you never heard the Summer before now?" He asked, reaching to brush wispy strands of chestnut from Eren's forehead and behind his ear tenderly and smiling at his wide-eyed and awe stricken mate. He didn't know if Eren had ever communicated with his season as Levi did. The younger fae was certainly powerful enough for it.

Eren shook his head and blinked, eyes turning back to green as he doused his own flames. "Before I was the Summer Prince, my mentors said even though I was the most powerful Summer fae they'd ever seen, my sense of spirituality was pretty underdeveloped," Eren said, brows furrowing. "I have always felt that Summer was a part of me... But I've never been able to communicate with it like you do with Winter... I _feel_ it instead. Before I met you, I had never even heard of any fae being able to converse with the spirits."

Levi hummed, cradling his mate against his chest and shifting them into a more comfortable position while he remained tied closely with the Bearer and listened to his words. It made sense that Eren would feel his season more than hear it. Levi had not heard Summer's voice until just now, though he had never doubted that it had one or that Eren was favoured by the season. Volatile as the Summer was, it made sense that it might take more concentration for it to be heard when feeling came much more naturally to the Summer fae. Winter was different. Levi himself, had always heard its voice. In his earliest memories, it was the Winter that had sung him lullabies and comforted him in his mother's place. 

He nodded his understanding and brushed patterns over Eren's shoulders with his fingertips, slowly trailing to his soft wings to continue drawing lazily, the action comfortable and soothing. "I've always heard Winter. I was born under the north star during the peak of solstice. It's why my light differs from others, why it's brighter and can be painted through the sky at night," he said, pointing a finger upwards as his magic parted the boughs of the tree overhead to allow a view of the rippling aurora spread in the sky above them where all fae could see the lights dancing around the stars. "And it's most likely why I can hear Winter's voice so well. My mother and the elder Winter fae said I was blessed by the season, thought I would be the one to temper and oppress the Summer Kingdom. They could not have been more wrong, it seems," he chuckled breathily and dipped his head to press a kiss to the top of Eren's head.

Eren's eyes widened with awe as he looked up at the northern lights dancing in the sky. He lifted his palm like he might reach out and touch them as he said to Levi, "Do you think Summer and Winter brought us together on purpose?... What do they want us to do? All I want is to be your mate, give you children and live a long and happy life..." Eren wondered aloud, not feeling ready for whatever task destiny and the seasons chose for them.

"Hmm, Winter was fairly adamant I make you my mate, but it never did tell me why. I think it's tired of being on its own. But as talkative as it is, it's been tight lipped about what will become of us. If I'm honest, I don't care about the motives behind it; this _feels_ right," Levi replied, releasing his magical hold on the tree's branches and giving Eren a squeeze, shuddering as his knot deflated suddenly and his member slipped free of Eren's warm body.

Eren sighed as the pressure on his insides released, and a shudder ran through his body as he felt seed leak out of him. Eren's wings fluttered beneath him and were steadily losing the bright magenta colour they'd turned. But they did not return to the blue, green and gold of his courting colours. Instead, they steadily lost colour until they were transparent, looking much like Levi's wings. Eren felt an odd sensation pass through his body and he knew that Summer was with him so he smiled brightly, not even noticing the sudden change in his wings.

Levi watched the colour bleed out of his mate's wings with curious fascination and an odd sense of pride, for what exactly, he didn't know. He could vaguely hear Winter murmuring its delight at the colouring while he reached out to trace the threads of gold instead of silver that webbed the now otherwise Winter petals of Eren's wings. They were so familiar and yet not. Levi knew he had never seen a pair of wings like his mate's on either Winter or Summer fae, yet there was a feeling, an understanding he couldn't define that nestled in his core and preened. "Looks like you've gotten your wish for Winter wings my love," he observed with a lopsided smile as he looked fondly over Eren.

Eren frowned in confusion and then turned his head to look at his wings. He immediately gasped in horror and sat up, clearly panicking. "What in bluebell happened to my wings?" Eren yelled, his wings flapping unhappily behind him. "Am I sick? Did the bond break? I feel fine... Like they are pretty... Wait... Are you turning me into a Winter fae?" he said, verging on hysteria, his wings beating so fast that they were a blur of movement.

Levi's brow furrowed and he sat up when Eren did, reaching for him instinctively, caught off guard by his mate's reaction. Nothing about the change had made his instincts stir with anything other than satisfaction. He shook his head a bit and tried to decipher what Winter was currently bombarding him with in whispers so swift, he could hardly keep up. He winced and waved one hand as if to shoo the season away or at least silence it. He tried to draw his mate back to him as he spoke, "No, that's not possible love. You belong to Summer as much as you belong to me. The bond is not broken. I don't think it's anything to fret over."

"But! But!" Eren squealed, trying to push Levi away as his eyes welled with tears. "My courting colours! They are gone! You said my wings were pretty! And how you didn't like Winter fae wings! And now my colour is gone! You won't like me anymore," he cried, obviously freaking out and being completely irrational. Summer was still with him, trying to soothe his fears, but he couldn't calm down. What had he done wrong? What if Levi wanted to break the bond?

Levi's gaze was soft and he shook his head again, tugging Eren against him, holding him in spite of his struggling, determined to assuage his mate's fears. "Eren... Your colours are what drew my attention, the rest of you is what keeps it. Your wings are beautiful, even like this, they are unlike any other Winter fae's wings. Looking at them, I can't help but feel pride. It's because of me that they are this way right now, for how long and for what purpose, I'm not sure. Winter is too excited for me to understand. It just keeps muttering that _it's a good sign_ ," he tried, hoping his words would be enough to soothe his distraught mate.

Eren struggled a bit more, then finally accepted his mate's comfort and slumped into Levi's arms. He sniffled and slowed down his breathing, trying to calm down. "I-It's... Good? Everything's okay? You aren't gonna break the bond?" Eren asked shakily, his green eyes wide as his bottom lip trembled, looking up at Levi, searching for more reassurance.

A small, sincere smile tugged at the Winter faerie's pale lips, one arm wrapped around his mate's waist while the other stroked through his hair once he'd settled in Levi's embrace. "I would never do that love. I couldn't. You're the one I'm meant for," he said with firm assurance, no doubt in the steady low tone. He cupped the back of Eren's head with his palm and dipped his head to kiss the subtle tremble from Eren's lips.

"You are for me too... Sorry for getting upset... Everything has been so intense and I'm scared and overwhelmed... The bond might have changed my wings. The only time Summer faes' wings change colour is through courting, extreme emotion and pregnancy so maybe they changed 'cause I'm upset," Eren babbled, nuzzling into Levi and finding comfort in his chilled skin as he covered himself even more with Levi's scent. He didn't even consider what he was saying, but speaking through his anxiety so that he would calm down. His wings stopped beating at super speed and were now just fluttering behind him, gold glinting across the now translucent colouring.

Levi returned the nuzzling, rubbing his cheek against the top of Eren's face and holding him tighter. His heart stuttered a moment as Eren's words sank in and he watched as the Summer faerie's rapid wing beats slowed. Eren's wings had changed long before he had gotten upset. Levi vaguely remembered that they had become a vibrant magenta while they had been mating and passions had been high, then after his knot had been released, they'd changed again... "Perhaps... You could be pregnant already? Or is it too soon?" he asked slowly, uncertain when it came to the Summer faes' differing colourations and wing displays. Winter Bearers knew they were pregnant when their scent became creamy, nothing more than that until the pregnancy became physically evident.

Eren cocked his head to the side as he considered the idea, still sniffling slightly. "Well... I guess it's possible. Usually it takes more than one coupling though since most fae aren't very fertile and that's the same for both Winter and Summer..." Eren said. He and Levi did have a special bond though, blessed by their seasons as they were, so it was indeed possible. "I have heard of wings changing to match their mate's colour when pregnant... but it's very rare..." Eren said slowly, not wanting to get their hopes up, but it was sounding very plausible.

The Winter Prince gave Eren an affectionate squeeze and smiled broadly, careful to keep it hidden from his mate, understanding Eren's reluctance to believe that their first coupling had been successful in conceiving offspring. He was afraid to be disappointed if it turned out not to be the case. 

"Well, when Winter's calm again, I'll ask. It wouldn't be so surprising though given that nothing about our coupling is usual. We're making new traditions of our own now," he said, warm humour lilting beneath the words. His mate having become pregnant made a lot of sense to the Winter fae. It explained the prideful feeling and the Winter's excitement. Certainly, he had to agree with his season; it was definitely a good sign.

"Mmm..." Eren hummed, eyes drooping, crashing hard now that he wasn't panicking. "I guess we will have to see... My scent will change if I am, then we will know for sure. Creamy like Winter Bearers..." Eren yawned loudly and snuggled closer to Levi, feeling hot after being on fire and leeching the chill from his mate's body greedily as he got even more comfortable. "We'll... worry about it tomorrow... Sleep time..." Eren whispered, his breathing already evening out as he drifted off to sleep.

Levi nodded, happy enough to wait and find out if his feeling was right or not. He hummed a low, husky tune as Eren settled against him and drifted off almost immediately. He adjusted the feathered blanket over the both of them so that Eren would not become cold again and he settled next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and spooned the smaller faerie's body protectively against his own, curled up comfortably in the nest Levi had made for them. Aurora came down from the higher branches of the tree to nestle above Eren's head, keeping watch over both fae as they slept. Winter bid him goodnight and promised that he would know his answers soon enough and Levi grumbled about its stubborn refusal to tell him as he dozed off.


	7. *Important Author's Note*

Hello to all of our wonderful fans and supporters, this is a special notice we felt was necessary to make. No, we’re not on hiatus or anything like that, though we do ask that you all continue being patient with our updates, but that is neither here nor there. 

It has recently been drawn to our attention that there are some works being published by other authors that bear a striking resemblance to some of our works to the point that it is theft. We are currently investigating and taking measures to counteract the issue and would like to ask that any of you who happen to notice any such plagiarism to please to let us know via email at xander_bradeshaw@hotmail.com or teapotscandal@gmail.com. We don’t want to start some kind of witch hunt or war or any such thing, but it is disconcerting to see such blatant use of our characterizations and elements that we worked so hard on in works that do not belong to us.

We would like to express our gratitude to all of you loyal fans for your support and let you know that we appreciate you and will continue to share our works with all of you even with this upsetting discovery. Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Our diet consists of comments and kudos.  
> Feed the writers.
> 
> Reach Teapot on [tumblr](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out our other fics [Thick as Thieves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7414672/chapters/16841131), [The Wilds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696804/chapters/17536744), [Love Like Ours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7351813/chapters/16699273), [The Raven's Nightengale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880638/chapters/17999641), [Sukoshi Shi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7927021/chapters/18115414), [Renovate My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942516/chapters/18156997), [Knocked Up!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224928/chapters/18850160), [2-Ply Armaggedon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9203711/chapters/20880005), [Luck of the Irish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7947454/chapters/18170575).


End file.
